Y no vivieron felices para siempre
by MilyV
Summary: [Universo Alterno] Vincent y Antonio finalmente estaban viviendo el sueño que habían deseado para ellos dos. Sin embargo, con la aparición de dos personas en sus respectivas vidas laborales, parecía que su matrimonio estaba a punto de irse por la borda. ¿Podrán sobrellevarlo? Netherlands x Spain /NethDen /SpaMano.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Él había creído que tenía la vida perfecta, un buen esposo, un buen trabajo y sobre todo, una buena cantidad de dinero. A su vida no le faltaba nada. Hasta que lo conoció a él y cambio su vida por completo. ¿Por qué le había pasado semejante cosa? Solamente podría tratarse de una maniobra cruel de parte del destino, pues no había otra explicación.

El neerlandés estaba sentado tomando un café mientras que miraba por la ventana de la cocina, con la mente en cualquier otro lado. Él no necesitaba nada de ese drama innecesario. Él estaba feliz con la vida que estaba llevando hasta ese momento. Entonces, ¿por qué se había enamorado de alguien más? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en alguien que no era su esposo?

Y lo peor de todo, es que no se sentía mal por engañarle. Se sentía mal porque sabía que no podría estar con él. ¿Por qué la vida era así? El neerlandés dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa, todavía humeante y se puso de pie. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en esta clase de situaciones?

Ahora estaba debatiendo entre dejar a la persona con quién había estado desde que había comenzado la preparatoria o tener que darse por vencido con la aventura que había emprendido con su editor. Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillo si hubiera aprendido a decir que no desde el principio.

¡Y la cuestión no acababa ahí! Sabía que su esposo le estaba engañando igualmente. No sabía cuándo, pero en algún momento el matrimonio perfecto que se suponía que tenían, se había desmoronado y ahora simplemente era una conjunción de mentiras. Y sin embargo, el divorcio no era una solución que ninguno de los dos estaba considerando. Así que era una situación bastante desastrosa, por decir lo mínimo.

La historia se sitúa unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando acababa de mudarse con Antonio. Les había costado lo suyo pero finalmente tenían su propia casa, en un buen vecindario. En realidad, si estaban allí era porque el español demasiado había insistido. Si fuera por Vincent, hubieran continuado viviendo en aquel apartamento diminuto en el que apenas entraba la luz solar, situado en un edificio en el que continuamente tenía problemas con la ley.

Vincent y Antonio se habían conocido en la escuela preparatoria pero no habían comenzado a salir hasta que salieron de la secundaria. Cabe decir que al principio no se habían llevado muy bien. Siempre buscaban la forma de insultar al otro y apenas podía permanecer en la misma clase juntos.

Sin embargo, desde el día en que el español que Vincent era quién mantenía a sus dos hermanos menores trabajando toda la tarde y parte de la noche, había comenzado a ser un poco más flexible con el asunto. De vez en cuando, le hacía alguna que otra tarea sin pedirle nada a cambio. No supo cómo, pero poco a poco se había encariñado con el neerlandés.

Y ahora, esos años parecían distantes. Habían pasado la universidad juntos, aunque en distintas carreras, se apoyaron mutuamente cuando las cosas iban a venirse abajo. Ahora eran dos hombres de casi treinta años, que finalmente lo habían logrado. Habían conseguido el sueño que muchos simplemente ansiaban.

Antonio no podía dejar de sonreír. Después de tanto trabajo duro, tenían su propia casa. Claro, habían tenido que firmar para la hipoteca pero al menos la propiedad era suya. Tanto él como el neerlandés tenían un trabajo estable así que el pago no debía ser mucho problema. El hispano no podía estar más feliz.

La casa no era muy grande, era lo suficiente para dos recién casados que planeaban tener una pequeña familia. Tenía las famosas cercas blancas y un patio en dónde la mascota podría corretear libremente. Era de dos pisos, en donde el primer piso contaba con la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar y el baño social. El segundo tenía la habitación principal con su baño y otros tres dormitorios, con un baño compartido.

Sí, Antonio no podía dejar de sonreír por ello. Era el sueño de toda su vida hecho realidad, así que apenas pudo dar un paso en su interior, corrió hacia la sala. No podía quedarse quieto, todo eso que había allí adentro era suyo y del neerlandés. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo y luego miró a su esposo.

—¡Vin! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Todo esto es nuestro! —exclamó. Su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar varias casas a la redonda debido a su brillantez. De inmediato, se tumbó sobre el sofá, ya que después de la mudanza, había quedado agotado. Por supuesto, eso no lo desanimaba en lo absoluto.

—Lo sé —contestó el rubio, quien si bien no demostraba demasiadas emociones, se daba por satisfecho con lo que tenían. Les había llevado mucho sacrificio para que pudieran mudarse allí. Sin embargo, allí estaba la casa con la que habían soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo. El neerlandés le dio una rápida inspección con la vista al lugar que a partir de ése momento llamarían hogar.

De inmediato, fue a estar cerca del español, quien era desde hacía un mes atrás, su esposo. Le daba la impresión de que estaba viviendo una especie de cuento de hadas. El siguiente paso era obviamente la adopción. Pero no quería adelantarse demasiado a ello Primero debían disfrutar de esa etapa de luna de miel por la cual todos los recién casados necesariamente tenían que atravesar.

Le dio un beso en la frente y siguió mirando a su alrededor. Pasó la mano por una de las paredes para asegurarse de que todo era de verdad. Suspiró, su bufanda se dejaba llevar por el viento y mordisqueó muy suavemente la punta de su pipa. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse: _¿Esto es todo? ¿Tendremos hijos, envejeceremos y moriremos? ¿Esa va a ser mi vida?_

Pero antes de que esas preguntas colmaran su mente, sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la realidad. No iba a arruinar ese día, que se suponía que debía ser de completa felicidad por unas estúpidas dudas que seguramente no venían a cuento. Respiró profundamente y regresó junto a Antonio. Le agarró del brazo y lo puso de pie.

—¿No crees que deberíamos estrenar la cama matrimonial? —le propuso con una pequeña sonrisa. No quería desperdiciar tiempo por lo que prácticamente jaló al español hasta la habitación.

—Me gusta como piensas, Vin —respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras que trataba de seguirle el paso a su esposo. Definitivamente planeaba disfrutar el resto del día retozando en la cama y en quién sabe otros lugares de la casa.

Esa noche, Vincent recibió una llamada de su editorial. Al día siguiente debía regresar al trabajo, ya que los días que había pedido permiso se habían acabado. Estaba fumando tranquilamente desde el balcón de su habitación cuando Antonio le avisó de la misma. Aún no se había molestado en vestirse, apenas estaba cubierto por una toalla atada en la cadera. Sí que había aprovechado ese último día antes del trabajo para "dar amor" a su esposo.

—Es tu jefe, Vin —Suspiró:—¿No crees que al menos hoy te hubieran dejado en paz? —preguntó. Si había algo que a Antonio siempre le había preocupado era lo mucho que el neerlandés trabajaba. Para él, había sido todo un logro que Vincent dejara su computadora portátil a un lado durante una semana.

Pero parecía ser que el trabajo del otro de todas maneras planeaba meterse entre ambos y Antonio sabía que era absurdo discutir por eso.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Necesitamos el dinero —Fue su respuesta. Estaba algo fastidiado, era en lo último que quería pensar. No obstante, no estaba en condiciones, aún, de rechazar llamadas. Ansiaba que llegara ese día en el que él fuera el jefe de la compañía y no tuviera que estar aceptando esas llamadas a horas tan tardes.

Pero por el momento, no tenía otra opción. ¿Qué podía hacer además? Entró al dormitorio y levantó el tubo.

—¿Diga? —dijo a modo de saludo. Nada de buenas noches, su llamada no podía traer nada bueno. Siempre que lo llamaba a esa hora, normalmente significaba problema en la compañía.

—Vincent, ¿has leído el correo que te he enviado? —preguntó una persona con una voz bastante gruesa y dura.

—He estado demasiado ocupado con la mudanza como para hacerlo. ¿O es que tu cerebro de patatas no lo recuerda? —preguntó molesto.

Antonio intentó hacerle algunas señas para que se calmara pero claramente había fallado. Ah, no había necesidad de ponerse así, pensó. Pero su esposo tenía ese carácter temperamental así que no le quedaba de otra que soportarlo. Esperaba que eso no le trajera problemas con su jefe.

—Sí, pero era una urgencia —El alemán respiró profundamente y luego continuó hablando:—En fin. Ya que no lo has hecho, te lo diré ahora. Uno de los editores ha renunciado y tenemos uno nuevo al que tendrás que entrenar desde mañana —explicó —No te adelantaré nada. Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo.

El neerlandés pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Cómo podía decirle tal cosa como si nada? No estaba listo para entrenar a alguien nuevo. ¡Que alguien más lo hiciera! Estaba seguro de que tenía un montón de trabajo acumulado y ahora, le daban ese trabajo adicional. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Se negaba a creer que fuera cierto.

—¿Este es tu regalo? Debes estar bromeando, Ludwig. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con un nuevo y lo sabes muy bien —Si había algo que a Vincent le caracterizaba era que no tenía ningún problema en decir lo que pensaba. No podía creer que su jefe pudiera hacerle tal cosa.

—Eres el mejor de todos, ¿por qué no? Y sabes que te pagaremos más —El alemán conocía demasiado bien a su empleado como para saber cómo debía atraerle. La palabra pagar era la clave para obtener que el neerlandés hiciera algo más.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. Se encogió de hombros, pues evidentemente no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar. Si quería continuar con aquel estilo de vida lleno de comodidades, pues eso era lo que tenía que hacer. El trabajo del español apenas estaba comenzando, así que era él quién tenía que mantener a ambos hasta que las cosas arrancaran para Antonio.

—Vale. Pero espero que sea alguien que tenga potencial —contestó y luego colgó. Estaba irritado por lo que le había dicho. Al menos, hubiera esperado un par de días y consultar sobre su opinión acerca del nuevo y no hacer las cosas así.

Antonio le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de que el oriundo de Países Bajos se sentara sobre la cama. De inmediato, el español comenzó a darle un masaje en la espalda desnuda del otro para que se calmara un poco después de esa estresante conversación. De vez en cuando, le daba alguno que otro beso.

En su experiencia de años de estar con el rubio, sabía que no debía hablarle cuando estaba así de tenso. Las cosas podrían terminar bastante mal si lo hacía. Era mejor buscar otra forma para que pudiera aliviar todo ese nerviosismo.

El neerlandés se sentía traicionado. Es decir, solamente se había tomado una semana de permiso. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente para tomar una decisión como ésa sin siquiera pedirle su opinión? Por otro lado, no estaba muy seguro de querer ser el maestro de alguien más. Ni siquiera sabía si este alguien estaba capacitado para trabajar en la editorial. ¿Y si era uno de esos que creen que van a poder publicar sus libros por el simple hecho de trabajar en una editorial?

Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa opción. Se levantó y empujó al español contra la cama.

—No tiene caso. ¿Qué dices una última vez? —le propuso aunque realmente no le interesaba demasiado la respuesta de Antonio. Solamente quería descargar toda esa ira y ¿quién mejor con su esposo?

—No veo ningún problema con eso —contestó antes de atraerlo hacia sí y darle un beso profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, el neerlandés apenas consiguió levantarse. No era precisamente una persona de mañanas así que normalmente se despertaba con un tremendo mal humor. No era muy agradable de tratar por lo que Antonio evitaba conversar demasiado con él. Por supuesto, a él le gustaba hablar por horas pero no podía obligar al otro. Además, no estaba seguro de querer desatar la ira del otro. Mejor que alguien más en el trabajo ligara ese arrebato.

Después de tomar su taza de café y comer un waffle, se puso de pie. No estaba seguro con lo que se iba a encontrar en el trabajo. Suspiró y le dio un beso en los labios al español, antes de ponerse en marcha.

—Espero que no sea un desastre, pero no tengo mucha fe —dijo antes de tomar su computadora portátil y su teléfono móvil. Metió su billetera en el interior de su bolsillo y miró por última vez a su esposo:—Nos vemos a la noche, te amo —Hizo una señal con su mano y se mandó mudar.

—Yo también te amo, Vin. ¡Qué te vaya bien! —exclamó antes de que cerrara la puerta. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por él. Aunque se daría satisfecho si no regresaba propinando insultos a todo lo que viera.

Detestaba tomar el metro por la mañana, tanta gente inmunda le daba algo de asco. Pero no iba a comprar un vehículo. No hasta que la cafetería de Antonio despegara y fuera un éxito, porque confiaba que sería así. Por lo que no le quedaba otra más que aguantarse. Se puso los auriculares y así pasó el viaje hasta su estación. Al menos, la música conseguía que se desconectara por un rato de la realidad.

Cuando finalmente llegó al edificio en donde estaba la editorial, decidió fumar antes de entra al lugar. Necesitaba hacerlo, pues ya podía prever que iba a necesitar de toda su paciencia y aún más, para poder sobrellevar el día que estaba apenas estaba comenzando. _Rayos,_ fue lo que pensó. Esta no era la forma en que pensó que iba a regresar al trabajo después de un breve descanso.

Apagó el cigarrillo e ingresó al lugar. Fue directamente hacia su oficina, antes de ir al lugar donde estaba el equipo de trabajo. Quería asegurarse de que al menos eso estuviera en orden. Apenas abrió la puerta, cuando se encontró con su jefe.

—¿Fastidiando desde temprano? —preguntó antes de dejar su computadora sobre su mesa.

—Ya te está esperando —Fueron las únicas palabras que el alemán le dirigió —Vamos, Vin —le dijo y salió del lugar.

Vincent no podía sentirse más fastidiado en ese momento. Bueno, era hora de conocer al imbécil que iba a ser su pupilo o algo por el estilo. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser despedido al cabo de una semana, así que supuso que no le importaba demasiado.

—¡Magnus! —exclamó el alemán y un muchacho de enormes ojos azules, una brillante sonrisa y un peinado por demás particular, se levantó de su silla y sonrió.

De inmediato, se aproximó al neerlandés. Lucía muy entusiasmado por comenzar a trabajar.

Y en todo lo que Vincent pudo pensar fue: _Estoy jodido._

* * *

No debería empezar algo nuevo, pero mi inspiración es sumamente caprichosa.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	2. Presentaciones

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Mientras que el neerlandés recibía la sorpresa del mundo con la llegada de ese empleado, Antonio se preparaba para ir a su tienda. Hoy debía ir a entrevistar a los mozos que pudieran atender a la gente. Estaba realmente entusiasmado, porque había recibido una buena cantidad de carpetas y estaba seguro de que iba a encontrar lo que buscaba para la misma.

El lugar que había comprado no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, así que fue caminando. Quizás era porque se trataba del primer día de trabajo después de la boda y la luna de miel, no estaba muy seguro en realidad, pero se hallaba contento de ir a trabajar, aquel descanso lo había puesto con las baterías cargadas.

Se preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo a Vincent. Sabía que esa llamada a la noche no le había hecho mucha gracia y no estaba muy contento de tener que ir a entrenar a alguien. No obstante, luego le prepararía alguna rica comida acompañada de su marca favorita de cerveza para que se calmara.

—Oh, Vin. Ya verás que todo será para mejor… —Se dijo como si tuviera al neerlandés en frente. Una sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro, cosa que lo diferenciaba de la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban y que también se dirigían a su trabajo.

De hecho, en ese momento, se dedicó a mandarle un mensaje de texto: "_Pronto estaremos juntos en casa. ¡Ánimos! Te amo"._ Después de hacerlo, metió su teléfono en el bolsillo.

En cuanto entró al lugar, vio la lista de personas que ya lo estaban aguardando. Como las cosas no estaban yendo bien en el país, era obvio que las personas se estuvieran estrujando para conseguir un puesto de trabajo, con tal de percibir un poco de dinero mensualmente.

Entre esas personas que esperaban que la fortuna estuviera de su lado, se encontraba un muchacho de unos veinte años, llamado Lovino Vargas. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de andar sirviendo a otras personas, no pudo desaprovechar esa oportunidad que se le presentaba frente a él.

No era el ser más paciente del mundo, así que realmente estaba fastidiado por tener que esperar por su turno. Aunque si se ponía a pensar con mayor detenimiento, tampoco deseaba que llegara el momento de la entrevista. Temía arruinarlo por completo. Envidiaba a esa gente que nacía millonaria y no tenía que estar haciendo cola para un empleo que al fin y al cabo no era la gran cosa.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, le tocó el turno. Era el siguiente en ir a hablar con el español. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era el que iba a dirigir el sitio. Simplemente había encontrado un cartel que decía: "_Se busca empleados para una cafetería pronto a inaugurarse". _¿Y si era un viejo verde? ¿O si era una señora que no entendía ni de lo que sucedía? ¿O si se trataba de un hombre argel y autoritario? Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, que apenas escuchó su nombre…

—¿Lovino Vargas no está aquí? —preguntó una vez más el español, cosa que hizo despertar al italiano de sus pensamientos.

—¡Soy yo! —exclamó y se aclaró un poco la garganta, aunque estaba avergonzado. Escuchó algunas risas de fondo, lo que le hizo incomodar bastante. Sin embargo, el ver la sonrisa en el rostro del hispano, hizo que se calmara un poco.

Por un momento, el español se quedó mirándolo. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero había algo en ese muchacho que le llamaba muchísimo la atención. El italiano estaba sonrojado, mientras que miraba hacia otro lado, pues no estaba cómodo con las risas que provenían de la fila de atrás.

Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió:

—Vamos, Lovino. Tendremos una interesante charla, te lo prometo —comentó para que se tranquilizara un poco, pues le resultó más que obvio que estaba con los nervios de punta.

El italiano fue detrás de él. Había algo en esa sonrisa que había conseguido que mantuviera la calma, aunque fuera por unos instantes, pues estuvo de lanzar un montón de insultos a los demás. Y por supuesto, estaba seguro de que si eso hubiera sucedido, ya le había podido decir adiós a la posibilidad de conseguir empleo. De todos modos, eso no impedía que tuviera algo de miedo frente al otro.

Llegaron a la oficina del gerente y Antonio le hizo pasar. Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, mientras que éste se ponía a leer el currículum del italiano.

—Así que, Lovi… Te puedo decir Lovi, ¿cierto? —le preguntó el español antes de proseguir.

—Como quieras —murmuró el otro. Se hallaba cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia abajo en el instante que el otro le había hablado. No sabía en qué momento, pero tenía la sensación de que no sería contratado. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí y terminar con el asunto.

—Te interesaría ser el asistente de cocina, ¿es así? —En realidad, se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucha experiencia. Como muchos que ya había leído aquel día —¿Y por qué debería contratarte para ese trabajo? —indagó mientras que dejaba la carpeta encima de la mesa y observaba a los ojos del otro, buscando esa respuesta.

—Porque… ¡Maldición! —exclamó repentinamente:—Es lo mío, maldita sea —Y luego sus mejillas se pusieron rojas:—He cocinado desde que soy pequeño y… Y… Y me gustaría que me diese la jodida oportunidad aunque fuera por unos meses —Esto último lo dijo en voz tan baja que casi no lo escuchó el español:—No tengo mucha experiencia pero toda mi vida he estado en la cocina, he aprendido muchas cosas por mi cuenta y todo eso… —Le hubiera gustado sonar un poco más convincente, cuando pensó en la manera qué había hablado al otro.

Sin embargo, el español había captado todo lo que había dicho y pronto una gran sonrisa se descubrió en su rostro. Todos le habían dicho que necesitaban experiencia o el dinero, pero él era el primero que hablaba de ésa manera tan intensa. Aunque al principio le pareció un chico un tanto tímido, que parecía estar allí más porque lo habían obligado, ahora estaba seguro de que era a alguien que quería contratar. Por lo menos, para ver qué tan bien se desempeñaba en la cocina

—Vaya. ¿Y no te importa que el pago sea el mínimo? Verás, el negocio recién está empezando y dudo que más que eso pueda pagarte. ¡Hasta que comencemos a ver las ganancias, por supuesto! —exclamó:—Bueno, primero tengo que ponerte a prueba, claro —comentó aunque no era un detalle muy importante.

Lovino repentinamente levantó la cabeza al escuchar lo que el otro le decía. Por un momento, pensó que le diría que como tenía poca experiencia no era apto para el cargo. Sin embargo, el otro le había sorprendido con esas palabras. Los ojos color miel del italiano se abrieron de par en par y adquirieron un brillo, de lo emocionado que se hallaba por el hecho de que aquel hombre quisiera darle una oportunidad para trabajar.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —Necesitaba o más bien, le urgía asegurarse de que no estaba bromeando con ello. Después de todo, quizás solamente le estaba probando para ver cuál era su reacción o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, claro que sí, Lovi —respondió el español con esa enorme sonrisa resplandeciente, en la que no cabía ninguna duda sobre lo que estaba hablando:—¿Qué dices si vienes en un par de días para ver cómo las cosas resultan? Aún hay algunos detalles que debo ver pero lo abriré esta semana —comentó. En su rostro se podía ver que estaba sumamente emocionado con este nuevo proyecto en su vida.

Por supuesto, aún le faltaba personal para el restaurante y además, debía conseguir la publicidad de la inauguración del sitio. Aunque ya había rumores que andaban circulando sobre un nuevo restaurante en aquella calle y la gente ya comenzaba a merodear por allí. A eso había que añadirle que todavía debían limpiar bien todo para cumplir con las medidas de higiene y seguridad que se les exigía.

—Claro… —Se rascó la nuca:—Pero, ¿estás seguro de que el puesto es… Digo, será mío? —A pesar de todo, quiso asegurarse de que había comprendido las palabras del español:—Por supuesto que… vendré —añadió. En ese preciso instante, estaba sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, nervioso y al mismo tiempo, contento de que aquello hubiera ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

El español asintió y Lovino se quedó todavía anonadado por la respuesta del otro. Sin embargo, no quiso insistir demasiado ya que temía que el otro se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado. ¿Y si encontraba alguien mejor después de entrevistar a todos los demás y le decía que cambiaba de opinión? Ni siquiera quería pensar en aquella situación. ¡No, señor!

En cuanto se dispusieron a despedirse, Lovino seguía sumamente nervioso. Apenas podía controlarse, por lo que apenas se puso de pie, de manera bastante brusca, la silla se plegó y se cerró por su trasero.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldita mierda! —exclamó entre adolorido y avergonzado:—¡Ayúdame, bastardo! —le pidió al otro sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado. Simplemente quería que aquello se apartara de sus posaderas:—¡Ayúdame, carajo! —le exigió. Poco y nada le importó que pudieran escuchar los demás candidatos.

Antonio salió corriendo para socorrer al pobre italiano de las fauces de la maldita silla, así que como pudo, después de pelearse con la misma, pues se había cerrado con mucha fuerza, consiguió liberarlo. El mayor se quedó allí jadeando mientras que observaba al muchacho, esperando a que se sintiera mejor al respecto.

—¿Mejor? Lo siento, creo que no debería usar esas plegables —comentó el hispano ante esa mala experiencia que acababa de observar.

—Sí, gracias, supongo… —Estaba de tan mal humor en ese instante que apenas consiguió agradecerle al otro. Pero al menos, ya podía retirarse en ese instante:—¿Nos vemos entonces en un par de días? —indagó, otra vez.

—Sí, te estaré esperando, Lovi. Ya sabes, será una prueba —Le hizo acordar mientras que le regalaba esa preciosa sonrisa sincera.

El otro se retiró sobándose el trasero todavía adolorido por lo que acababa de pasar, ignorando por completo las miradas que estaba recibiendo en ese instante. Pese a lo mal que acababa de pasar, al menos estaba bastante satisfecho por los resultados que había obtenido. Además, había que recalcar el jefe no era un viejo verde como originalmente había creído. Al contrario, era bastante joven y guapo… Aunque casado.

Mientras que Antonio continuaba hablando con los demás candidatos, el neerlandés se encontraba en su editorial lidiando con un nuevo empleado. En realidad, buscando qué decirle, pues no se esperaba que alguien así entraría a su empresa. Había esperado más bien una joven sin experiencia, apenas terminando el primer año de universidad, tímida y retraída.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba un hombre de su misma edad, extremadamente guapo y con unos enormes ojos celestes que observaban cada movimiento que realizaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro y entró a su oficina. Aún no podía creer lo que el alemán le había hecho pero como no le quedaba otra, pues no dijo nada más al respecto.

—¿Eres el nuevo? —preguntó simplemente para confirmar sus dudas.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Soy Magnus! —exclamó entusiasmado:—Andaba buscando trabajo y por casualidad, alguien me mencionó sobre esta oportunidad. ¡Y aquí estoy! ¡Estoy seguro de que puedo cumplir con las expectativas! —dijo seguro de su afirmación. Su energía estaba que se derramaba por todas partes mientras que observaba con atención las cosas que hacía su nuevo jefe.

Suspiró. Acomodó sus cosas sobre su escritorio antes de responderle. Le parecía un poco exasperante pero de todos modos, decidió que iba a darle una oportunidad antes de formarse una opinión sobre él. Una vez que puso su laptop donde debía estar, le pasó la mano al danés.

—Soy Vincent. Te voy a enseñar todo sobre lo que debes saber de este empleo —le explicó:—Aunque espero que estés con la disposición de aprender —acotó pues no quería desperdiciar tiempo. No pudo explicar lo que sintió apenas estrechó la mano del otro, fue como una especie de corriente eléctrica que lo dominó por completo.

—¡No te preocupes, Vin! —exclamó y le dio unas cuantas palmadas por el hombro, mientras que relucía su sonrisa, como si estuviera vendiéndose al otro:—¡No vas a encontrar un mejor empleado que yo! ¡De eso puedes estar completamente seguro! —Decir que estaba entusiasmado, era quedarse poco.

Por supuesto, el danés había visto esta oportunidad como única. Tanto tiempo buscando entrar al mundo de las editoriales y finalmente se le había dado la ocasión de demostrar que tenía mucho talento. Estaba completamente seguro de que sería una experiencia inolvidable.

—Espero grandes cosas de ti —murmuró finalmente el neerlandés aunque lo que iba a suceder a continuación nadie pudo haberlo predicho.

* * *

Gracias por leer~.-


	3. Más tarde

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Esa noche en particular, después de regresar de su trabajo, Vincent arrojó su maletín sobre el sofá y se tumbó sobre el mismo. Estaba agotado y bastante irritado. Al parecer, su reciente esposo no había regresado aún, así que estaba completamente solo, sus pensamientos y él. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un instante.

Apenas lo hizo, pudo ver al danés, sumamente concentrado en su trabajo mientras que cantaba algo que él nunca había escuchado. Parecía estar feliz pese a que era su primer día de trabajo. No lucía nervioso en lo absoluto y de hecho, hasta parecía que trabajaba allí desde hacía tiempo. Como si hubiera sido empleado de la editorial desde siempre. Y vaya que olía bien…

—¿En qué demonios está pensando Ludwig? —se preguntó mientras que luchaba para calmarse después de ese extenuante día de trabajo. Por supuesto, no esperaba conseguir una respuesta para la misma. Se masajeó las sienes, como si de esa forma pudiera aclarar mejor sus propios pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba pensando en la fragancia del otro?

Sin embargo, aquel apacible silencio que le permitía meditar, se acabó cuando su móvil comenzó a emitir sonido. Alguien estaba osando llamarle mientras que descansaba. No quería saber nada del trabajo en aquel momento. Sabía que debía ser algún colega suyo, ya que su esposo estaba a minutos de llegar a casa.

Miró el número y aparentemente le era desconocido. No acostumbraba a atender a las mismas y estaba a punto de hacer caso omiso, pero por alguna misteriosa razón cambió de parecer y decidió que iba a darle una oportunidad a la llamada.

—¿Diga? —Estaba a punto de descubrir que hubiera sido mejor dejar la llamada sin atender.

—¡VINCENT! —exclamó la otra persona de una manera tan fuerte que el neerlandés pensó que le había reventado el tímpano.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos hasta que el otro pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Nunca había escuchado que alguien pudiera gritar de ése modo. Pero aparentemente hasta para eso había una primera vez.

—¿Vincent? ¿Vincent? ¿Vincent? —La otra persona comenzó a preguntar de una manera repetitiva y al parecer, enérgica pues tuvo que ser el neerlandés le pusiera un freno.

—¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, Magnus?! —indagó enfurecido, aunque todavía sufría cierto mareo por el grito que había pegado el danés. Ese grito no podía ser humano de ningún modo, pensó.

—¡Hola! Pensé que no me habías escuchado así que…—Pero no tuvo tiempo para excusas. El otro no se lo permitió.

—¡Claro que te escuché! Pero con el grito que diste, casi me quedé sordo —respondió todavía molesto e indignado. ¿Esta era la persona que su jefe había contratado para reemplazar al que había salido? Si era así, perdería la paciencia con demasiada facilidad con aquel. Además de que estaba considerando que había sido un craso error darle su número de móvil.

El otro se quedó callado por un instante antes de hablar. Al parecer, no le había agradado en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que se iba a quedar sin decirle el plan que tenía para ambos.

—¡Lo siento! No pude agradecerte por tenerme tanta paciencia el día de hoy. Cuando iba a hablarte, ya te estabas yendo a tomar el transporte público —explicó:—Además, quería saber si deseabas ir a tomar un trago o dos. ¡Ya sabes! ¡Algo entretenido para hacer después de un largo día de trabajo! —Si no fuera su empleado, pensó el neerlandés, debería dedicarse al Márketing. Pues estuvo muy cerca de convencerle.

—Suena una buena idea. Pero mi esposo tiene que llegar en cualquier instante y vamos a cenar juntos —respondió éste secamente.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos. Vincent no sabía qué decir y Magnus no esperaba semejante respuesta. Había visto el anillo, cierto. Pero no creyó que tuviera algún plan o al menos, no se lo vio venir.

—¡Bueno, será otro día! Tendré que dar el privilegio de mi compañía a otra persona. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —exclamó y sin esperar a que le respondiera, cortó la llamada. El danés comenzó a reír nerviosamente después de semejante encuentro telefónico. Más que nada por la vergüenza que sentía de haber sido rechazado de ésa manera.

Ahora tenía que rogar a que el neerlandés no le sacara tal tema al día siguiente. Simplemente había querido invitarle el trago para conocerle pero bueno, de cierta manera lo hizo. No conocía a muchas personas en aquella ciudad. Acababa de mudarse así que para él, encontrar ese trabajo había sido un gran golpe de suerte.

Pero quizás no estaba todo perdido. No era de esa clase de personas que se daba por vencido fácilmente. Quizás si insistía, podría conseguir salir con él. Como amigos, por supuesto. Así que arrojó su móvil y continuó con otras cosas.

Mientras tanto, Antonio ya estaba de regreso a su nueva casa. Estaba agotado, además de traer un montón de carpetas consigo. Estaba jadeando de lo agobiado que se sentía en aquel momento y apenas pudo anunciar su llegada al neerlandés. De hecho, la manera en que éste último se percató de la presencia del español, fue cuando el hispano arrojó todas las hojas sobre el escritorio.

—¿Antonio? —preguntó y se puso de pie. De inmediato, se golpeó la frente por la ridiculez de su pregunta. ¿Quién más iba a ser sino era él? Menos mal que solamente estaban ellos dos.

Fue hasta allí y vio que estaba prácticamente babeando por la mesa, sentado en la silla, aparentemente tratando de recuperar sus energías. Al menos, las suficientes para volver a levantarse. El rubio se acercó y le acarició con mucho cariño el cabello antes de besarle en la mejilla, esperando que le reconociera.

—VIn… —murmuró el otro, todavía rendido sobre la mesa pero con esa sonrisa sincera que lo caracterizaba adornando su rostro:—Esto es tan agotador… —Se quejó. Estaba comenzando a creer que el dichoso proyecto de tener un negocio propio era demasiado para él y que quizás era hora de desisitir.

El otro gruñó ya que sabía cómo iría esa maldita discusión. Se la sabía de memoria. Sin embargo, casi la disfrutaba pues las mayorías de las veces el otro terminaba dándole la razón. De todas maneras, pensó que debía comportarse como una buena pareja en aquel instante y no en el idiota competitivo que casi siempre era.

—No vayas a derrumbarte por tonterías. Esto es lo que deseabas, algo tuyo, ¿no? —indagó mientras que le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

—Sí, claro que sí. Pero es tan cansador, Vinny. Me encantaría dormir todo el día —respondió con sus enormes ojos verdes en tanto soñaba con dicha fantasía:—Y que mi guapo esposo me mantenga —añadió entre risas:—¡Seré todo un amo de casa! —exclamó.

La primera imagen que se le vino a la mente al neerlandés fue la de Antonio, usando apenas un pequeño delantal, el cual mostraba toda su gloriosa retaguardia, mientras que lo esperaba con su comida favorita y un buen tarro de cerveza en la mesa. Pero claro, eso era todo un sueño así que el neerlandés pronto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, para tratar de regresar a la realidad.

—Ejem, por más halagador que eso suene, sabes que no sucederá, ¿cierto? —le preguntó antes de ponerse de pie y darle un par de palmadas en el hombro para animarlo:—Venga, anímate. Es un arduo trabajo, pero ya te dije que te ayudaré con la parte financiera. Además, ha sido tu sueño desde siempre. ¿Vas a dejarlo simplemente porque te da pereza? —le preguntó y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Antonio levantó la mirada y sonrió antes de ponerse de pie. Le dio un beso en los labios al otro y se sintió un poco más animado, aunque continuaba sintiéndose muy agotado por todo.

—¡Seguiré intentándolo! —exclamó. Le salieron hasta brillitos cuando dijo tal cosa de esa manera tan convencida.

—¡Bien, ese es el espíritu! —respondió el neerlandés y luego le susurró:—Y ahora, ¿sabes qué toca? —le preguntó en voz baja, en un tono seductor.

—Creo que ya sé —contestó el español, entusiasmado, con una enorme sonrisa pícara. Después de haber estado años juntos, parecía ser que la pasión no se había perdido entre los dos.

—¡Bien! —respondió Vincent, satisfecho:—Entonces, es hora de que prepares la cena —Y luego le dio una suerte de azote en el trasero de Antonio, razón por la cual éste se quedó paralizado por un momento antes de echar a reír.

—Debí haber pensado que te referías a eso —comentó al ver que su pareja se estaba yendo ya para el comedor. Bueno, quizás la pasión iba a tomarse un descanso ese día.

En ese momento, en otro lado de la ciudad, cierto italiano estaba recibiendo felicitaciones de sus hermanos menores. Lovino estaba completamente avergonzado pues aunque estaba feliz de haber conseguido un posible trabajo, no creía que el escándalo que los otros estaban montando fuera justificable.

Apenas había llegado a su pequeña casa cuando los dos hermanos de éste, Feliciano y Salvatore, fueron a ver cómo le había ido al otro. Había preparado muchísima comida, independientemente si el otro conseguía el trabajo o no. Y vaya que sí se llevaron una bonita sorpresa cuando el otro les trajo una noticia totalmente inesperada y muy bien recibida. Hacía meses que había comenzado a buscar trabajo y hasta ése día, la búsqueda había sido poco exitosa.

—¡Ya, idiotas! Ni siquiera sé si voy a superar su jodida prueba. —Pero dijera lo que dijera, no podía quitárselos de encima. Lo estaban constantemente abrazando y él estaba tratando inútilmente de sacárselos de encima.

Pero entre cierto pelirrojo que no dejaba de darle pequeños palmazos en el hombro para animarle y el otro haciendo exactamente lo mismo, Lovino se sentía más que atosigado. No sabía cómo demonios librarse de ellos y eso que todavía no se había enterado su abuelo. Estaba rogando que eso no sucediera. Por lo menos, que no pasara ésa noche o sería demasiado para él tener que lidiar con tanta atención.

—Me alegro que lo hayas logrado. Sabía que lo ibas a conseguir —le animó Feliciano, buscando que su querido hermano mayor cambiara de expresión. Cosa que hasta para él era muy optimista, pues era algo básicamente imposible.

—¿Crees que podría llevar a una cita con mi nueva chica en el lugar? —preguntó el menor de los tres con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa:—¡Y le podré decir que mi hermano mayor es el chef del lugar para impresionarla todavía más! —añadió.

La mirada de Lovino fue de incredulidad. No sabía qué era más indignante: Que le preguntara semejante tontería, que continuara tocándolo o que hiciera de lado que él era apenas auxiliar de cocinero. Todo le estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que debía. Y es que la idea de comenzar a trabajar tan pronto, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, ya le ponía cierta tensión.

—¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! —exclamó de inmediato y luego le siguió:—¿Y qué rayos pasó con Sofía o cómo se llame? —Hizo un gesto con la mano para dar a entender que no recordaba el nombre con exactitud.

—Bueno, digamos que nuestros rumbos tomaron una dirección distinta —se limitó a contestar el muchacho.

—O sea, ¿qué te cansaste? —preguntó Lovino, quién había conseguido exitosamente desviar el tema de su nuevo trabajo.

—¡Esos son detalles que no interesan! Lo importante es que tienes trabajo. Eso debería ayudarte muchísimo con las damas —le replicó el otro descaradamente.

Y la peor pesadilla de Lovino se vino pronto encima de él. Dos enorme manos se pusieron encima de su hombro y éste lo supo de inmediato. No había escapatoria. Tragó saliva. Sintió la barba y el aliento a vino. Su calor era sumamente familiar. Aquella noche acababa de empeorar.

Un "No" estremecedor, que pudo ser escuchado a kilómetros de distancia fue lo último que se escuchó de Lovino aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, se despidieron igualmente y el neerlandés partió para el edificio de la editorial. Apenas era el segundo día después de sus vacaciones, pero deseaba quedarse en su casa. Algo le decía que cierto alemán tenía muchas expectativas sobre él y el entrenamiento del danés. Y fue en ese momento que se acordó de la llamada del día anterior.

Sacudió la cabeza, todavía no podía creer el grito que había pegado. A pesar del día duro de trabajo que habían tenido, el otro aún tenía las energías suficientes para gritarle de ésa manera. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era el hecho de que todavía pudiera pensar en él. Sí que había dejado una especie de marca en él. Era la primera vez que un empleado le trataba de ése modo aunque no era algo que le molestara. Simplemente le resultaba algo curioso.

Después de ingresar al edificio, pensó que sería un día de trabajo cualquiera. Es decir, otro día más de trabajar con reconocidos autores mundiales. Sin embargo…

—¡Vincent! —exclamó cierta persona mientras que sostenía dos tazas de café y un paquete de dulces:—¡Traje para nuestro desayuno! —exclamó frente a la mitad de empleados, inclusive con Ludwig merodeando por ahí.

Fue ahí cuando se percató de que esas mañanas tranquilas y calmadas se habían marchado.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, conseguí escribir algo (?).

¡Gracias por leer~!


	4. Detalles

**Todos los personajes pertencen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo. El neerlandés no podía entender cómo alguien podía estar de tan buen humor a esas alturas de la mañana. Apenas habían dado las siete, pero ahí estaba el danés, listo para la acción, sosteniendo dos bolsas con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras que él estaba maldiciendo la suerte que tenía en aquel momento.

Todo el edificio o al menos, las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la recepción, se habían enterado de ello. El neerlandés no sabía siquiera en donde meter su rostro. Sabía cómo a la gente le gustaba hablar y eso no iba a pasar desapercibido por nada del mundo.

Lo único que pudo hacer en aquel instante fue limitarse a caminar hacia su oficina. El danés sonrió cuando lo vio caminar hacia su oficina, así que de inmediato se metió a la misma, aguardando por su jefe. Esperaba que el otro no se lo hubiera tomado a malas, pues simplemente pretendía que el trabajo fuera más ameno.

—"¿Esto cuánto tardará en llegar a oídos de Antonio?" —se preguntó mientras que apretaba el botón del elevador:—"Bah, solamente es un desayuno entre colegas" —terminó pensando Vincent, aunque nada le sacaba de la vergüenza que acababa de experimentar.

Una vez más, revisó su móvil. Se percató del mensaje del español, quien aparentemente pretendía hacerlo una costumbre. _"Que tengas una buena jornada, Vin. Dentro de pronto nos veremos de nuevo. Recuerda que te amo"._ Si bien no sonrió, una cálida sensación le llenó cuando lo leyó.

Mientras tanto, en algún lado de la ciudad, Antonio estaba observando su móvil Sabía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta de su cónyuge pero ya estaba más que feliz si el otro recibía el mensaje y lo leyera.

Sin embargo, pronto esa felicidad que le había proporcionado leer esas palabras de ánimo se fue por el tacho, cuando escuchó nuevamente el grito de su subordinado.

—¡Vincent! ¡Apúrate o se va a enfriar el café! —exclamó el nórdico para motivarle a que se apresurara. A pesar de que ayer no había conseguido que accediera a que saliera con él, no iba a darse por vencido. Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía frente a él, pues era al único que conocía en aquella ciudad.

Ingresó al lugar de trabajo y dejó las bolsas. Una sobre su mesa y otra sobre el escritorio del neerlandés. Como no sabía cómo demonios le gustaba al otro su café, simplemente dejó una bolsita de azúcar y otra de edulcorante en el mismo sitio que la rosquilla y luego simplemente esperó. Ya había llegado media hora antes, pues se aburría bastante estando solo en su departamento. ¿Cómo no estar feliz de hablar con alguien más?

Sonrió cuando vio por el vidrio de la puerta de que el otro estaba a punto de ingresar. No iba a levantarse pero estaba realmente contento de que finalmente se apareciera. Había algo en ese neerlandés que le intrigaba, aunque no estaba seguro de qué podría tratarse.

—¡Vincent! —exclamó luego de girarse con su silla:—¡Vamos! ¡El café se está enfriando! —exclamó para que se apresurara a que ingresara el otro.

Éste lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, sin comprender por qué el danés hacía semejante escándalo. A esas alturas, estaba seguro de que medio edificio se había enterado que estaban a punto de tomar café. Puso su maleta en el escritorio y luego lo miró.

—¿Sabes qué soy tu jefe? —preguntó aunque se relajó un poco luego de dedicarle semejantes palabras. Más que nada porque era demasiado temprano como para estar enfadándose y todavía estaba con bastante sueño.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero como tenemos mucho trabajo y tienes que enseñarme muchas cosas, pensé que una buena dosis de cafeína y azúcar nos ayudaría a empezar nuestro día, ¿no te pareces? —El enojo del neerlandés se lo pasó por el Arco del Triunfo en sencillas palabras y es que era muy difícil que su espíritu se rompiera, aunque el otro estuviera enfadado.

Vincent dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación. Tampoco podía rechazar el café, después de todo era gratis. No tendría que gastar ese día, al menos, pensó.

—Bueno, no debiste. Pero se aprecia y mucho el gesto —respondió el neerlandés antes de tomar un poco del mismo. Se sentó y se acomodó mientras que saboreaba la bebida en cuestión:—Y debo decir que es de mi gusto —Cosa que era bastante difícil de satisfacer con lo exigente que era. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse del mismo.

—¿De verdad te gusta? No sabía cuál sería tu estilo, así que simplemente compré uno igual al mío —respondió más que feliz por las palabras de su superior. Apoyó los pies sobre su escritorio, completamente cómodo, como si fuera más su casa que su lugar de trabajo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, en los que el silencio los dominó, el neerlandés se dispuso a revisar qué había comprado. Si bien había comido lo que Antonio le había preparado rato atrás, simplemente le causó curiosidad. Vio una enorme rosquilla bañada en chocolate. Aunque había planeado rechazarla amablemente, lucía sumamente suculenta.

—¡Prúebala! Cuando llegue a la ciudad, fue lo primero que conocí. No podría vivir sin comer una todos los días —le incitó mientras que él ya se estaba devorando la suya. Levantó el pulgar como si le estuviera dándole ánimos para que lo hiciera.

—Pues… —Se estaba debatiendo hasta que finalmente se puso a saborear la bendita dona en cuestión. A pesar de que los waffles que su esposo le había preparado esa misma mañana habían estado más que deliciosos, nunca había probado algo por el estilo. Sus ojos brillaron de lo rico que estaba y por supuesto, el danés estaba más que atento a su reacción.

—¡Deberíamos comerla todos los días! ¡Anda! Creo que sería una buena manera de comenzar la mañana —explicó entusiasmado.

Después de haber terminado de desayuna, el neerlandés buscó entre sus archivos una especie de libro, con casi quinientas hojas para luego arrojársela al danés. Éste se quedó un tanto sorprendido e incluso una de sus cejas comenzó a temblar pues ya sabía qué era lo que Vincent deseaba.

—Ése es el trabajo de un escritor novel llamado Arthur Kirkland. Por supuesto, no lo dejaré a tu cargo porque recién comienzas —explicó mientras que se paseaba de un lado a otro:—Eventualmente tendrás tu propia oficina y lo harás solo. Pero por lo pronto, serás mi asistente. Así que me gustaría que para comenzar lo leas por completo y luego me dirás que te parece.

El otro sonrió. Quizás cualquiera pensaría que era un gran idiota por hacerlo, pero la verdad era que simplemente le gustaba aprender y tomar nuevos desafíos. Quería demostrar a su familia, a quiénes había dejado en otra ciudad, que era capaz de salir adelante por su cuenta, de que alguien podía valorarlo realmente y sobre todo, que era capaz de triunfar por su cuenta.

—¡Entendido! —respondió Magnus antes de acomodarse bien y de hecho, poner sus pies sobre su escritorio para comenzar a leer. A pesar de que pudiera dar una imagen de alguien despreocupado, era bastante serio cuando se hablaba de trabajar.

—Pronto tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo —Añadió y luego se sentó delante de laptop:—Ahora es una temporada bastante tranquila pero espera a que sea la época de publicaciones y tengamos reuniones. Ya verás… —murmuró.

El neerlandés, antes de concentrarse en su propio trabajo, miró una vez a su "asistente". Nunca pensó que hallaría a alguien más optimista al que ahora era su cónyuge pero por lo visto se había equivocado por completo. El otro leía sumamente concentrado pero igual esa sonrisa, esa enorme sonrisa que conseguía contagiar de felicidad a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, no se movía de su lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que estaba mal tener semejantes pensamientos. Además, quizás solamente era la buena impresión que le había causado el danés. Sí, eso era y nada más.

Desde el otro lado, Ludwig los estaba observando atentamente. No podía creer que el nuevo se estuviera tomando tanta confianza y que Vincent se lo estuviera permitiendo con lo pulcro que solía ser. Sin embargo, decidió no estresarse más de la cuenta. Ya tenía otros problemas más importantes con los cuales lidiar en ese instante.

De vez en cuando, le echaba una mirada al danés. Para ver cómo iba con su trabajo. Parecía que estaba sumamente concentrado en la lectura. Quizás no era un completo inútil aunque era demasiado temprano para juzgar su rendimiento.

—¿Ocurre algo, Vin? —preguntó el nórdico, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —indagó éste antes de continuar escribiendo un correo electrónico. Se quiso golpear la frente pues acababa de caer en cuenta de la razón por la cual se lo había preguntado.

—Porque me has estado mirando por al menos un par de minutos —Sin dejar el libro a un lado, observó a su jefe.

—Claro que no —Lo negó de inmediato:—Deja de decir estupideces y continúa con el trabajo que te asigné —le reprendió. Estaba algo enrojecido y es que lo había descubierto por completo. Ni siquiera tenía una excusa para ello.

Magnus solamente rió y retomó su lectura. Tenía un jefe mucho más que simplemente interesante. Esto parecía ser que iba a ser mucho más divertido de lo que originalmente había pensado. Aunque quizás no debía entusiasmarse demasiado con la dificultad que tenía frente a él.

En otro lado de la misma ciudad, Antonio andaba sumamente ocupado arreglando su local. Estaba pronto a ser inaugurado y el día siguiente, iba a ser una prueba para ver cómo funcionaba el staff que había seleccionado. Por supuesto, tener que andar con diseñadores y albañiles por todo el lugar le estaba volviendo loco.

—Creo que a estas alturas, no lo lograré —se dijo a sí mismo. Además de que le deprimía un poco cómo la cuenta se estaba abultando. Poco a poco, parecía que el presupuesto se inflaba más y más.

Estaba un tanto deprimido por aquella realidad. Apenas había conseguido que le dieran el préstamo para poder construir y comprar todas las maquinarias que necesitaba. El neerlandés le había ayudado para que pudiera hacer las inversiones más importantes, sin tener que inflar mucho los costos.

Era en esos momentos que le hubiera gustado recibir algún mensaje de su pareja, tal y como él lo hacía cada mañana. Se quedó sentado mientras que observaba cómo estaba quedando el lugar. Era exactamente cómo lo había soñado, pero tenía la preocupación de no poder recuperar toda esa enorme cantidad de dinero que había invertido.

Estaba allí, masajeándose las sienes tratando de relajarse un poco cuando cierto italiano, mejor dicho, el rulo de cierto italiano hizo su aparición. Lovino estaba oculto detrás de la puerta, pues había pensado, bueno, le habían aconsejado que fuera a ver cómo le iban las cosas a su futuro jefe.

—¿An… Antonio? —preguntó mientras que lentamente se asomaba para ver qué estaba haciendo el aludido. Honestamente, ni él sabía con seguridad por qué estaba allí. Pero ya era tarde para regresar a casa.

—¿Lovino?—indagó un tanto sorprendido por la aparición del muchacho:—Todavía no debías haber venido. Era recién…

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió sin permitir al español que terminara con lo que iba a decir:—Solamente quería ver cómo estaba yendo todo. Pareces un poco… —Se rascó la nuca, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado:—Estresado o algo así —comentó un tanto incómodo.

El español se sorprendió ante las palabras del otro, pues pensó que simplemente se había equivocado de fecha o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, parecía ser que al otro realmente se interesaba. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente quería asegurarse de que el puesto seguía siendo suyo. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar de ése modo.

—Es un caos. Me he salido del presupuesto y me está preocupando que no pueda recuperarlo todo. Es el sueño de toda mi vida, pero… —Se tumbó en la mesa ocultando su rostro del italiano.

Éste no estaba seguro de qué hacer. No era precisamente lo que uno llamaría un motivador o algo por el estilo. En realidad, hasta prefería salir corriendo de allí. No obstante, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no hacerlo. Se acercó al otro y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro, lo que hizo que el hispano mostrara su rostro.

—Yo… ¿No quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí? Tal vez eso te motive. Si quieres… Te escucho o algo así, idiota —explicó. Quizás le diría que no, pues al fin y al cabo apenas se había conocido el día anterior. Sin embargo, realmente parecía que Antonio necesitaba que alguien le prestara un hombro. O al menos, distraerse de su trabajo ya que parecía que estaba con dolor de cabeza.

Antonio se quedó en silencio ante la propuesta del otro. Quizás ir a tomar un café no sería una mala idea. De inmediato, se puso de pie y sonrió.

—Espérame. Iré a avisar que me ausentaré por unos minutos y nos vamos, ¿vale? —le preguntó mientras que se ponía la chamarra encima. Bueno, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—Eh… Sí —Éste no podía creer que realmente aceptara su invitación. Se quedó ahí, parado y todavía descifrando lo que había sucedido en cuestión de segundos. Solamente cuando el otro regresó y le llamó para salir de allí, fue cuando se percató de que realmente iban a dar una vuelta juntos.

Esta clase de detalles que podrían parecer hasta insignificantes, eran los que más adelante iban a dar una linda vuelta a la relación de Vincent y Antonio…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!


	5. De mentiras y omisiones

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Miró varias veces su reloj. Se había entretenido demasiado con la conversación que había estado manteniendo con el danés, así que debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo. Varias veces, volvió a mirarlo. Se estaba regañando a sí mismo. ¿Cómo se había permitido eso? Menos mal que estaba casado con alguien que pocas veces se daba cuenta de esa clase de detalles o de lo contrario, estaría en serios problemas.

Al menos, si Antonio hiciera eso, él se percataría de ello y vaya qué sí se molestaría. Negó con la cabeza. Estaba pensando en cosas estúpidas. Mejor se apresuraba, para así llegar de una vez por todas a su casa.

Solamente esperaba que no se percatara de esa preciosa mancha rosada que tenía en la corbata.

_Horas atrás, en su oficina, Magnus le había invitado una rosquilla para comenzar bien el día. Por supuesto, nunca previó que el otro tenía un sentido del humor un tanto extraño, por lo que en cuanto se puso a trabajar en su propio proyecto, todo lo que pudo escuchar fue: "Bomba de frutilla". _

_Todo el edificio probablemente habría escuchado la forma en que le había gritado. Aunque, pese al regaño que le había dado al escandinavo, éste no perdió los ánimos en lo absoluto. Simplemente le dio una excusa._

—_¡Solamente lo hice para robarte una sonrisa! —exclamó mientras que seguía comiendo lo que quedaba de su propia dona._

—_Deberías ser payaso en lugar de editor —le contestó de manera sarcástica. No era precisamente la manera en que había deseado comenzar el bendito día._

El neerlandés apenas llegó a su casa, cuando escuchó la voz del español cantar desde la cocina. Dejó su maletín sobre la mesa que se hallaba en la entrada como siempre, para luego echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que en efecto se trataba de su esposo. No era precisamente una escena con la que esperaba encontrarse.

Efectivamente, era Antonio quién estaba sirviendo animadamente los platos mientras que aguardaba por Vincent. Aquel paseo que había tenido con Lovino le había quitado parte del estrés que últimamente había estado experimentando por culpa del arduo trabajo que suponía abrir su tienda. Aunque, por supuesto, esto lo ignoraba por completo el neerlandés.

De repente, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del neerlandés. Por un momento, se sonrojó ya que no había esperado que el otro se apareciera y mucho menos, que lo oyera.

—Ya estás de vuelta, ¿cierto? —Preguntó a pesar de saber lo ridículo que aquello sonaba. Se rascó la nuca y se apresuró para ir a darle un suave beso en los labios. No iba a negar que la llegada del otro lo había tomado por sorpresa. Aunque, en su defensa, tampoco había estado muy pendiente de la hora.

El más alto no respondió enseguida, pues seguía asombrado por haberlo encontrado tan animado. Le correspondió el pequeño beso que el otro le brindó y le acarició suavemente el cabello, en tanto contemplaba esos enormes ojos verdes tan expresivos. Aunque le ponía feliz, en su interior, que recuperara esos ánimos, por razones que ignoraba.

—No pienso regresar a ese jodido edificio por nada del mundo —contestó de manera determinante antes de besar con cariño su frente.

—Ve a cambiarte y vamos a comer juntos —le pidió mientras que le daba algunos golpes en el pecho con mucha suavidad, para luego separarse y retomar con su tarea:—Pero no te tardes demasiado, que se va a enfriar la comida.

Sin decir nada, el otro desapareció para quitarse aquel molesto traje que había estado vistiendo todo el día. Seguía mirando con irritación su corbata, pues horas atrás, cierto danés le había arrojado parte de su rosquilla, para hacer la gracia. Gruñó un poco al recordar aquella escena antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó al comedor, con un mejor aspecto. Ya Antonio estaba aguardándolo, por lo que tomó de inmediato el lugar que normalmente ocupaba.

—Has tenido un buen día para variar, por lo que veo —comentó el neerlandés en tanto disfrutaba de su cena. No es que se quejara de que estuviera tan contento, sino que simplemente le parecía un buen cambio.

—Ah, es que… —Se rascó la nuca. Sabía que Vincent no iba a reaccionar bien si le decía que se había distraído del trabajo y que había ido a pasear con un muchacho que acababa de conocer:—Bueno, verás… —Levantó el dedo como si quisiera acotar algo pero tenía la mente en blanco y realmente no estaba seguro de cómo decírselo. No era nada malo, supuso. Pero como ambos tenían un concepto un tanto diferente de trabajo, pues no creía que valiera la pena una discusión en la mesa.

—Ajá —El rubio arqueó una de sus cejas mientras que esperaba que el otro continuara. No era normal que se trabara tanto. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado como para comenzar con un interrogatorio.

—Nada, nada. Simplemente tuve una jornada de trabajo más tranquila de lo que suelo experimentar —se excusó el español. Siguió comiendo, aunque la mano que sostenía el tenedor temblaba un poco, ya que no estaba seguro si eso iba a ser suficiente para su esposo:—Por una vez, no estuve plagado de problemas y más problemas —comentó entre risas.

El español pensó que no era necesario que el rubio supiera sobre ese pequeño paseo que había realizado con el italiano. No había hecho nada malo, simplemente había ido a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Así que no importaba demasiado que Vincent no lo supiera. No era algo que pudiera afectar a su relación.

El neerlandés no objetó la respuesta de Antonio, pero fue sobretodo porque tenía la mente en otra cosa. El viernes iría a tomar algo con el danés, cosa que esperaba que no le molestara. Después de todo, solamente sería algo entre colegas y luego regresaría junto a él. Eso no podía tener nada de malo, ¿cierto?

El resto de la cena fue colmada por un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos. Las veces que uno de los dos trataba de decir algo al respecto, abría la boca y al darse cuenta de que el otro no le prestaba atención, volvía a disfrutar de la comida.

Al terminar la cena, Vincent se levantó para lavar todos los platos y luego ir a acostarse. Había sido un día particularmente largo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía un empleado nuevo, con demasiadas energías encima. Dejó escapar un suspiro, pues seguía pensando en cómo decírselo a Antonio sin que éste pensara mal.

Ambos estaban completamente desconectados de su vida conyugal por culpa de esas dos personas que por azares del destino, habían entrado a la vida de cada uno, casi al mismo tiempo. No obstante, ninguno de los dos pensaba, en aquel momento, del efecto que podrían tener esas acciones en su futuro.

De todas maneras, Antonio quiso traer de vuelta la relación que ambos habían disfrutado hasta entonces. Después de todo, una persona que acababa de conocer no podía cambiar en lo absoluto por el neerlandés, ¿cierto? Trató de sonreír y olvidar el maravilloso momento que había disfrutado con el italiano, para intentar animar las cosas entre él y su esposo.

—¿Qué dices si el viernes te preparo un pastel de chocolate? Sé que te gusta mucho y pensé que… Ya sabes, has estado trabajando bastante y podría llegar más temprano del trabajo y tú, quizás podrías hacer un esfuerzo… —comentó éste mientras que se acercaba al neerlandés y le daba un muy cariñoso abrazo.

Le rodeó e intentó alcanzar su cuello, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, en vista de que el rubio era de gran altura. Éste dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Ya se había comprometido con el danés para ir a tomar un par de tragos. Se dio la vuelta y le apartó suavemente el cabello de la frente, para posar un dulce beso sobre la misma.

—Suena un buen plan… —Vincent se mordió los labios en tanto se decidía cómo explicarle la situación. Es decir, quizás pensaría que había algo entre los dos, cuando apenas eran colegas del trabajo. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil kilómetros por hora en ese instante y seguía sin poder hablar.

La expresión del español cambió de inmediato. Ya conocía muy bien lo que venía a continuación. Lo sabía demasiado bien. Pasaran los años, no podía competir con la prioridad del neerlandés por más que lo intentara, así que ya ni se molestaba por ello. Era una batalla perdida. El otro ni siquiera tenía que hablar para entenderlo.

—Tienes que quedarte a trabajar hasta tarde, ¿cierto? —le preguntó, a pesar de que ya sabía cuál era la respuesta. O al menos, eso era lo que el español creía.

El rubio se quedó callado por un largo rato, debatiéndose si le convenía mentir. Se acababan de casar y ya iba por una mentira. Sin embargo, pensó que era de esas que no hacían daño a nadie. De todas maneras, era la primera y última vez que lo hacía. Eso se prometió a sí mismo.

—Sí, mi estúpido jefe me pidió que me quedara unas horas extras a la noche para verificar el manuscrito de un nuevo escritor. Aún no se decide si quiere aceptarlo o no, así que me ha pedido mi opinión —explicó. No podía creer que aquella palabrería le hubiera salido tan natural. No obstante, mientras que se mostrara seguro, pensó, Antonio no iba a sospechar sobre lo que realmente planeaba hacer.

—Y yo que quería que pasáramos una velada, sólo tú y yo, para olvidarnos del trabajo —se lamentó y se separó del otro, aunque trató de no perder la sonrisa. Fue a acomodar como todo estaba antes de cenar, en tanto el otro se ocupaba de los platos.

—Prometo que te lo voy a compensar —respondió Vincent, para que el otro no se preocupara. Claro, si éste no descubría que en realidad iba a ir a tomar con alguien que apenas conocía.

—Lo harás, sé que lo harás —comentó mientras que guardaba lo que quedaba de la cena que había preparado. Al finalizar, se estiró y bostezó como nunca:—¿Qué dices si dejamos esta conversación para otro día? —Se talló uno de los ojos:—Estoy muerto…

—Sí, sí. De todas maneras, voy a ir a darme una ducha —respondió.

El español dejó escapar un suspiro e ingresó al dormitorio. Se tiró de inmediato a su lado de la cama y agradeció que el otro iba a tardarse un poco más, de ése modo, podría estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Sabía demasiado bien la furia que se desataría si es que Vincent se llegara a enterar de lo que había hecho ese día.

Tal vez solamente se había emocionado porque, después de tantos años de estar con la misma persona, la cual fue su primer amor, su primer novio, su primera vez y ahora su esposo, había salido con alguien más. ¡Tampoco es que le hubiera puesto los cuernos, claro! Simplemente, le había resultado refrescante pasear con un muchacho, del que no sabía nada y con quien no tenía que andar discutiendo cuestiones referidas al dinero o problemas de la vida cotidiana.

Sabía que era absurdo ponerse así por alguien con quien apenas había intercambiado palabras. No obstante, el hecho era que no se sentía presionado al hablar con el italiano. Además de que hasta le resultaba un tanto adorable el que fuera su primera experiencia en el mundo laboral. Recordó la despedida, antes de verse obligado a regresar a casa.

_Lovino estaba nervioso a pesar de que había sido una caminata de lo más relajante. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que estaría dando una vuelta por allí con su futuro jefe. Sin embargo, ahí estaba y esa enorme sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del español, le calmaba de cierta manera. _

_Antonio había revisado la hora y se dio cuenta de que debía volver, para preparar la cena. La charla había sido sobre todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. El mismo Antonio no podía comprender cómo aquello había sido posible._

—_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo? —preguntó el italiano un tanto desconcertado:—Digo… —Estaba tan confundido que no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía decir en ese momento._

—_Porque me recordaste a mí cuando había comenzado a trabajar —le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza, alborotando su cabello:—Además, me has quitado el estrés que tenía encima. Deberíamos volver a dar un paseo como éste —comentó mientras que se apartaba de él:—Nos vemos en estos días, ¿vale? —le propuso antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino._

_Miró una vez más hacia atrás. No sabía qué estaba haciendo en realidad. Era ridículo pero aun así no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. No sentía que estuviera mal. Al contrario, aquello era lo que exactamente había necesitado luego de tanto estrés._

Menos mal que ni uno ni otro podían leerse la mente. Lo que ahora parecía algo sin mucha importancia, iba a convertirse en el centro de la tormenta…

* * *

Intentaré actualizar más seguido.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	6. Ansiedad

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Llegó el viernes en cuestión. Vincent no podía creer que finalmente había llegado dicho día. Menos mal luego tendría dos días "libres", si con libres se refería a llevar el trabajo a casa. Es decir, continuar con la revisión de los nuevos autores y sus historias en la comodidad de su hogar. Dejó escapar un suspiro, en su larga relación con Antonio, era la primera vez que le escondía sus verdaderos planes.

Como todas las mañanas, estaba tomando tranquilamente su café. Buscaba la manera de no mirar a su pareja. Se sentía un poco culpable al respecto. Sin embargo, no había manera de deshacer lo que había dicho. Lo único que le quedaba era continuar con ello. Menos mal que el español no sospechaba de nada.

—¿De verdad tienes que trabajar hasta tarde? —indagó el muchacho mientras que continuaba cocinando los waffles de todas las mañanas. No iba a negarlo, estaba ligeramente decepcionado de que el otro tuviera que trabajar horas extras justamente un viernes. Hubiera querido ver alguna película o algo por el estilo. Pero no tenía otra cosa más que aguantarse.

—Sí, es así. Ya sabes cómo es Ludwig —murmuró mientras que desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al jardín trasero:—No tengo un solo respiro. Agradece que solamente hoy me haya pedido que me quede hasta tarde —añadió. Bueno, si iba a mentir, tenía que hacerlo de manera elaborada.

—¡Buh! —Abucheó éste. Sirvió dos platos, uno para cada uno y luego hizo un leve puchero en su rostro:—Es comienzo del fin de semana. Me parece que debería tener más consideración —comentó. Sabía que no iba a lograr que el neerlandés llegara antes, pero quería dejar bien en claro que no estaba muy contento.

Éste dejó escapar un suspiro. Por más que el hispano tuviese un argumento válido, no podía cancelar la salida con el danés. De todas maneras, esto último sería simplemente una sola ocasión para mostrarle la ciudad a Magnus. Aun si llegara a enterarse de esto, podía argumentar que le estaba haciendo un favor a un recién llegado.

—El negocio de los libros es bastante complicado, sobre todo con la crisis que hay en este momento —Sí, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió:—De todas maneras, voy a compensártelo. Te prometo que tendremos un día entero para nosotros —Aunque para ser sincero, entre su trabajo y el hecho de que Antonio estaba luchando para abrir su negocio, no podía determinar cuándo.

—Vale, vale —Una enorme sonrisa adornó el rostro del español:—Esperaré. De todas maneras, hoy si… —Se quedó callado. Recordó que el día de ayer había estado dando vueltas en lugar de organizar el negocio, así que pronto sacudió la cabeza:—Olvídalo, olvídalo. No dije nada —Prefirió dedicarse a devorar su waffle antes de decir algo que se suponía que el neerlandés no debía saber.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio miró hacia al reloj de pared y se percató de que ya era la hora de ir a trabajar. Por alguna razón, tenía menos ganas de hacerlo que de costumbre. Había querido prolongar ese momento por más tiempo pero no hubo caso.

Se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a su pareja, antes de ir a buscar por su maletín.

—Te estaré mandando mensajes en el día —le prometió Vincent, en tanto se ajustaba la corbata:—No estoy seguro para qué hora estaré por aquí, pero regresaré —Le miró una última vez, en tanto sacaba su llave.

—Te dejaré la cena lista —le respondió Antonio mientras que veía cómo desaparecía. Apenas escuchó que la puerta se cerró, respiró profundamente. Bueno, solamente había desperdiciado un día en su trabajo. Eso no podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto? Además era imposible que Vincent se enterara de que había hecho la rabona.

Tras limpiar todos los platos y prepararse para salir, se dirigió a su tienda. Estaba muy preocupado con lo que se iba a encontrar. Había abandonado a los trabajadores y ni siquiera se había molestado en regresar para despedirles. A veces, podía ser sumamente despistado y muy despreocupado, para luego encontrarse con situaciones que no sabía cómo manejar.

De todas maneras, ya encontraría alguna excusa. La semana que viene sería la gran inauguración y quería demostrarle a su esposo que todo el dinero que había invertido en su sueño, había valido la pena. Porque la verdad era que fue el neerlandés quién había solicitado un préstamo para que Antonio pudiera perseguir lo que siempre había deseado hacer.

Otra razón más por la cual se sentía presionado. En tanto caminaba al lugar dónde estaría su tienda, pensaba en qué iba a hacer si resultara decepcionante para el rubio. Negó con la cabeza, debía ser optimista. Estaba seguro de que si trabaja un poco más duro, las cosas saldrían tal y cual como había planificado.

—Ah… Bueno, ¡el día recién ha comenzado! —exclamó antes de ingresar a la tienda. La misma se situaba a pocas cuadras de la casa que compartía con el neerlandés, lo cual le facilitaba el estar pendiente de su negocio. Tomó una bocanada de aire, para darse bríos y empezar a concentrarse en todo el trabajo que había dejado de lado.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron de inmediato en la figura del italiano que ya lo estaba aguardando. Éste no dejaba de bostezar y de proferir alguna que otra grosería cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca de él. Si bien le había acostado mucho trabajo levantarse tan temprano, pudo hacer el increíble esfuerzo de salir de la cama e ir hasta su nuevo trabajo.

—Hola, idiota —le saludó mientras que miraba hacia otro lado. La sonrisa de Antonio le incomodaba un poco, pues nunca había visto una tan sincera, además de la de su hermano menor y con cada segundo que pasaba, se ponía mucho más rojo.

—¡Lovino! —Éste le hizo un ademán con la mano pero no pudo acercarse mucho más al italiano, ya que una hora de gente fue a rodearle y a plantearle un montón de problemas que había dejado sin resolver el día anterior.

En tanto el español era atacado por una horda de obreros, diseñadores y otros profesionales, Vincent estaba en el metro. Quiso olvidar el asunto de su esposo. No estaba seguro de por qué tenía que sentirse culpable al fin y al cabo. Él también se merecía salir con otras personas. No es como si lo estuviera engañando. Simplemente le estaba omitiendo el lugar real en donde iba a estar.

Rogó que pasara pronto el día. Estaba cansado de esa primera semana después de sus vacaciones. Es más, podía asegurar de que necesitaba más días libres, sobre todo por el danés. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tanta energía? Estaba comenzando a creer que ese hombre se veía diez latas de bebidas energéticas antes de ir a la oficina.

En fin, fuera cual fuera la razón por la cual ese hombre era así, no podía negar que le levantaba un poco el ánimo en un lugar en el que había que pasar horas y horas leyendo. Claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero de todas maneras, le daba un nuevo brío a la oficina. Tenía un espíritu completamente distinto al de los demás empleados y por lejos, de su jefe.

Al estar frente al edificio, tomó una bocanada de aire y rogó para que el día pasara rápidamente. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no sería así. Miró su móvil y ahí estaba el mensaje de Antonio de todas las mañanas. Sonrió por escasos segundos y guardó nuevamente el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Planeaba saludar como siempre a su jefe pero se dio cuenta de que Ludwig estaba discutiendo por teléfono, así que se encogió de hombros y siguió derecho a su oficina. No estaba seguro con qué se iba a encontrar, todos los días habían sido una sorpresa para él. Ese danés realmente sabía cómo asombrarle.

—Bueno, ahí vamos… —Se dijo antes de empujar la puerta e ingresar a la oficina.

—¡Vincent! —exclamó Magnus con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sobre su escritorio, se hallaban dos tazas de café y nuevamente había traído las donas de la cafetería que se hallaba a una cuadra de allí:—¿Vamos a ir al bar esta noche? ¿Cierto, cierto? —le preguntó como si fuera un perro que meneaba la cola ante un nuevo juguete.

Si el neerlandés no se había despertado completamente, con el grito que pegó el otro, sí lo hizo. Sacudió la cabeza, casi lo había dejado sordo. Nuevamente. No sabía qué clase de futuro le deparaba si así iban a hacer los siguientes días con el danés bajo su tutela. Ciertamente tendría que acudir al médico con los dolores de cabeza y la promesa de una sordera.

—No es necesario que grites así —le regañó antes de poner su maleta encima de su mesa. Se sentó, se masajeó las sienes y cerró los ojos por un instante. No obstante, en cuanto volvió a abrirlos, ahí estaba Magnus, acomodando su desayuno y poniéndose cómodo frente a él.

—No me dejes en ascuas. Anda, dímelo. Te pido que no me rompas el corazón —le pidió en broma mientras que aguardaba con ansiedad la respuesta del otro. Había estado aguardando por aquella salida apenas hablaron de ello y aunque lo había dicho en broma, se iba a decepcionar mucho si resultaba que el otro tenía otros planes.

El neerlandés estaba a punto de asesinarlo con su mirada. Realmente no entendía cómo podía ser así. Buscó en el fondo su ser toda la paciencia que poseía para no tener que rematar contra el otro. Pasaron unos buenos minutos antes de que pudiera responderle.

—Sí, vamos a ir al bar —Solamente esperaba que eso pasara rápidamente. No quería que Antonio se enterara por nada del mundo a dónde había ido en realidad.

Los ojos azules del danés brillaron apenas escuchó el sí y abrazó al neerlandés, con tanto entusiasmo que casi echó las tazas de café por el ordenador del otro. Para él, que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, era bastante aburrido trabajar y regresar a casa todos los días. Era una oportunidad para conocer nueva gente y finalmente, tener amigos allí. Además, era como tener un guía turístico personalizado.

Así que el otro le estaba haciendo un enorme favor al aceptar.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Vincent, luchando con todas sus fuerzas de sacarse de encima al escandinavo, sin mucho éxito, pues éste se le había pegado como si tuviera una ventosa:—Tampoco es para que te pases… —Trataba de apartar el rostro a un lado y rogaba que nadie pasara por la oficina en aquel momento.

—¡Vin! —exclamó y se apartó de él. Su brillante sonrisa estaba a punto de enceguecer al neerlandés, su felicidad era completamente genuina:—¡Prometo que vamos a pasarlo muy bien! —Levantó el pulgar para demostrarle que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Para cualquiera aquello podría ser una tontería, pero para Magnus era algo que había estado esperando ansiosamente.

—Bueno, bueno… —El otro trató de recuperar la compostura, aunque todavía estaba recuperándose del abrazo que casi lo asfixia:—¿Qué tal si disfrutamos de este café y nos ponemos a trabajar? Ya a la noche tendremos tiempo para divertirnos y hablar de tonterías —le prometió.

En realidad, quería no pensar mucho en ello. Esperaba que el tiempo pasara muy lentamente, tanto que se olvidara de la cita que tenía con aquel. Al fin y al cabo, quizás podía pensar en alguna excusa para zafar del compromiso que había contraído con el danés. Pero esta idea pronto se disipó.

Se dio cuenta de que eso sería un gran error. No supo qué fue, pero la manera en que silbaba tan alegre y se disponía a leer el resto del manuscrito, lo hizo sentir culpable. Una salida no podía ser tan mala. Técnicamente hasta no era una mentira, pues efectivamente iba a llegar tarde a su casa.

Así, la jornada pasó rápidamente. Magnus lucía con más ganas de trabajar, inclusive. A pesar de los pequeños errores que había cometido, tales como fotocopiar y luego tirar al triturador un manuscrito que en realidad debían estar ordenando para mostrar a Ludwig, cortar la llamada a un escritor con el que se suponía que iban a verse pronto, derramar café sobre la alfombra de la oficina, dejándola un fiasco y con un olor que pronto cubrió la oficina, entre otras cosas.

Cada vez que la embarraba, el danés soltaba un "¡Lo siento" y continuaba con su trabajo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Finalmente llegó la hora tan esperada por el nuevo empleado, tanto que apenas dieron las seis de la tarde, saltó de su silla y guardó todo con tal rapidez, que Vincent creyó que estaba en presencia de Flash. Éste pestañeó rápidamente, pues realmente estaba impresionado con aquella demostración de velocidad.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —le preguntó el nórdico, quién estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la oficina. Tal era la emoción que experimentaba.

Si no fuera porque sabía cuál era su edad, Vincent podría afirmar que era la primera vez que realmente que iba a ir a un bar.

—Ya. Déjame que guarde todo y nos largamos —le prometió. Pronto revisó su móvil y se percató de que tenía un mensaje de parte de Antonio. El mismo decía lo siguiente: "Esfuérzate mucho. Te prometo que el fin de semana voy a darte una sorpresa".

Prefirió no responderle. Luego ya le inventaría la excusa de que se había quedado sin batería o algo por el estilo. Eso ya era problema de su yo del futuro. Por el momento, quería disfrutar de aquella salida al bar.

—No tendrás problemas con tu pareja, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Magnus, aunque en realidad eso le daba igual. Simplemente pretendía un poco de cortesía. Lo único que le interesaba era salir de aquel edificio tan pronto como fuera posible.

—No, no —Otra mentira más. Se quería golpear la frente contra la pared en aquel particular momento. Apenas salió de allí, dejó de lado que estaba casado y tuvo como meta principal el divertirse como soltero y ahí era dónde los líos iban a comenzar.

* * *

Acá se acaba ya el relleno. Pronto comenzará el drama, les prometo (?).

¡Gracias por leer~.!


	7. La noche

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Vincent se preguntaba si Magnus alguna vez había estado en una ciudad. Le daba la impresión de que venía un pueblo o una ciudadela muy pequeña. O al menos, eso dejaba entrever el danés. Éste miraba con curiosidad por todas partes, como si fuera la primera vez que veía tantas tiendas juntas y esa enorme cantidad de personas que caminaban sin parar.

Magnus no podía estar más contento con aquella salida. Por momentos, había creído que el otro, dominado por su esposo, no sería capaz de salir con él. Pero agradeció en su interior que eso no hubiera ocurrido. Le daba igual cómo lo había conseguido, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era divertirse con él.

El neerlandés sabía que todavía tenía tiempo para retractarse y regresar junto a Antonio. Sin embargo, no podía abandonar a ese hombre que se hallaba a su lado. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, aunque no estaba seguro de qué se trataba todavía. Quizás era la novedad que le suponía.

—¡Así que éste es el centro! ¡Vaya! ¡Cuando se lo cuente a mis amigos, no lo van a creer! —exclamó antes de pegar la cara por una vitrina de juguetes. Estaba sorprendido de que fuera tan vistoso. Tantas luces y todo, cada juguete parecía estar en su lugar, de tal modo de que invitaba a uno a ingresar al lugar.

—Magnus… —Claramente eso confirmaba sus pensamientos. Se rascó la nuca. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien que se metiera en la vida de los demás, así que le sorprendió que tuviera esa duda y todavía le sorprendió más el hecho que la pregunta se deslizara por su boca:—¿De dónde vienes?

—¡De mi madre, por supuesto! —exclamó en broma, aunque eso le hizo ganar un palmazo por la nuca:—¡Oye! —se quejó, pues no entendió en realidad a que se debía que el otro le golpeara de ésa manera. Para él, fue una respuesta de lo más graciosa.

—Sabes que no te estaba preguntando eso —explicó un tanto irritado ya que no podía creer que le respondiera semejante tontería. Con cada minuto que pasaba con él, más creía que el danés era un niño en un cuerpo de hombre.

Negó con la cabeza antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. La noche apenas estaba comenzando y ya le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Menos mal que iban a tomar una buena cantidad de alcohol, porque de otro modo, no estaba seguro de si iba a poder soportarlo.

—Bueno… —Alejó el rostro del vidrio y se acercó nuevamente a su amigo antes de contestar:—De un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la capital. Trabajé en una pequeña editorial allí pero.. —Sus ojos azules repentinamente brillaron antes de seguir hablando, cosa que el neerlandés notó pero no le dio mucha importancia:—¡Pero alguien como yo debe aspirar a algo más! —exclamó.

No estaba seguro cuál respuesta era peor. Pero debía admitir que debió habérselo esperado. Cuando lo había conocido, se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre sumamente ambicioso y que probablemente haría lo que fuera necesario para ascender.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —indagó el danés. El otro nunca había mostrado mucho interés por saber acerca de su vida, así que realmente le asombró que ahora lo hiciera.

—Bueno, veo que claramente nunca has… —Prefirió callarse, no quería sonar como un imbécil. Rápido, debía buscar otra que decir para tratar de que el otro no se sintiera ofendido por sus palabras, aunque su mente se puso en blanco y realmente no le venía nada inteligente.

—¿Nunca qué? —Era muy curioso, así que se quedó contemplando el rostro del neerlandés en busca de una respuesta. Desde que lo había visto en la oficina, aquel lunes, lo había encontrado bastante atractivo. Aunque fue el anillo en el dedo de Vincent lo que lo desanimó por completo en esa ocasión.

—Eh… —El más alto trataba de pensar en algo decente, cuando vio finalmente el bar al cual le estaba llevando a su empleado:—Allí es —Señaló el sitio en cuestión y se sintió aliviado, pues le había ayudado olvidar el tema del cual estaban platicando. Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien, realmente había sido una mala idea tocar tal tópico.

Por supuesto, la mirada del nórdico se dirigió adonde apuntaba su compañero. Desde afuera, no resaltaba mucho visualmente. Era una taberna muy al estilo de los años cincuenta y al parecer, tampoco había mucha gente allí. Lo decepcionó un poco ya que deseaba conocer más personas, pero por otro lado podría profundizar su relación con el neerlandés.

Sabía que esto último era algo que debía hacer. En ningún momento, se había olvidado de su deseo de avanzar en su carrera y gracias al destino, el jefe que le había tocado era increíblemente guapo y atractivo. Por supuesto, tampoco tenía ninguna ilusión con la especie de cita de la cual estaban disfrutando. Sin embargo, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad si ésta se le presentaba.

Vincent, por otro lado, guardó su anillo en el bolsillo. No quería que la gente malinterpretara la razón por la cual estaba allí con su acompañante. Además, sabía cómo la gente hablaba mal de otras, así que era mejor que nadie conociera su estado civil. Igual, solamente se trataba de una salida entre amigos. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba originalmente, porque pronto eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Una vez que ingresaron al lugar, Magnus contempló el sitio. Un pianista en el fondo, un par de parejas por allí, probablemente hablando de intimidades y a dónde irían luego de terminar el trago que estaban compartiendo y unos tres o cuatro hombres sentados en la barras, quienes seguramente ya iban por sexto o séptimo trago de whisky y quienes seguramente preferían estar allí antes que regresar a su hogar con su esposa e hijos.

Se rió, imaginándose la vida de todas las personas que por azares de la vida estaban compartiendo el mismo sitio al que nuestros dos protagonistas acababan de llegar. Vincent saludó con la mano al bartender. De inmediato, le hizo una señal para que se calle y tomó su acostumbrado lugar, en una esquina desde podía ver todo lo que sucedía. El danés simplemente se limitó a seguirlo.

—¡Así que éste es el lugar al que siempre vienes, Vinny! —Acto seguido, le dio una palmada en el hombro al neerlandés, entre risas. Al fin, no tendría que pasar una noche solo. Planeaba pasarlo tan bien como le fuera posible.

Además, pronto se percató del detalle del anillo de su compañero de copas. Aquello simplemente mejoraba sus perspectivas para la noche. Por supuesto, no quería que el otro se diera cuenta de la manera en que lo estaba observando. No. Debía seguir disimulando sus pretensiones.

—No me llames así… —Se quejó. Miró a otro lado, esperando que gracias a la música del lugar, nadie hubiera escuchado semejante sobrenombre. De inmediato, hizo una señal para que un mesero se les acercara.

Se limitó a pedir por los dos, en vista de que el otro no tenía la menor idea de lo que servían allí.

—Tienen la mejor cerveza artesanal de toda la ciudad —explicó una vez que el empleado se hubiera retirado a traer los pedidos:—Algo caro, pero vale la pena —añadió. Miró su móvil para ver qué horas ya eran. Tenía aún un par de horas antes de verse obligado a regresar, así que en parte estaba aliviado. Ya luego pensaría en lo que haría con el olor a cerveza.

—¡Voy a confiar en tus palabras, Vinny! —Magnus continuaba revisando con la vista el ambiente del bar. Sin duda, se veía a sí mismo regresando allí. Aunque, por supuesto, primero debía probar el alcohol que servían antes de afirmar tal cosa.

—No hay forma de que dejes de decir eso, ¿cierto? —le preguntó el aludido. Menos mal, los tarros con cerveza no tardarían en llegar y así, hacer que la salida fuera relativamente más agradable.

Aunque, por otro lado, comenzó a relajarse un poco más. Estaba con alguien con quién no compartía las angustias de los gastos. Se fijó en su sonrisa y por un momento, sintió que sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido. No tenía que estar ocultándole nada, podía ser completamente libre.

—Oh, vamos. Deberías relajarte un poco más, Vin. No todo en esta vida es trabajo y problemas, ¿sabes? —comentó en tanto se acomodaba mejor en su asiento:—Quiero creer que no siempre estás con esa cara, ¿cierto? Olvídate de todo —añadió antes de darle una suave palmada en el hombro.

—Ya lo sé. Es que… Antonio va a abrir una tienda y… —Se masajeó las sienes mientras que hablaba:—Yo he sido quién solicitó el préstamo y… —Se deprimió un poco. Si bien apoyaba al español en su ambicioso proyecto, no estaba seguro de que el mismo funcionaría y lo que temía era que ambos cayeran en la quiebra. Por Dios, eso era lo último que deseaba que sucediera y por ello, solía revisar sus facturas y documento.

En ese momento, el mesero les dejó los dos enormes tarros de cerveza y el neerlandés, ni corto, ni perezoso, tomó un largo sorbo del suyo. El sabor era mucho más delicioso y embriagante de lo que había recordado. Si aún había tenía dudas sobre aquella salida, rápidamente fueron disipadas con ese trago de alcohol.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! Esta noche nos vamos a divertir. Yo estoy aburrido de estar solo y tú estarás cansado de tus obligaciones maritales. ¡Nada de quejas! —Volvió a darle otra palmada antes de tomar su cerveza:—Es más, te propongo algo —le sugirió el danés.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? —Volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su cerveza. Aquella bebida dorada realmente le estaba relajando. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin probarla. Al mismo tiempo, estaba interesado en lo que el escandinavo estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué te parece si por una noche te olvidas de él y lo pasas bien como si fueras un soltero? Igual ya pareces uno —Le guiñó el ojo haciendo alusión al hecho de que el neerlandés se había quitado su anillo:—¡Anda! Apaga tu móvil —le suplicó:—Ya luego puedes inventarle una excusa —Insistió.

Por supuesto, Magnus no estaba realmente seguro de que dicha estrategia pudiera funcionar. Simplemente decidió arriesgarse. En tanto aguardaba por la respuesta de su superior, decidió probar la cerveza de una vez por todas. Quizás así se le quitaría el nerviosismo de una vez por todas.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los labios del neerlandés. Podía arriesgarse a que el otro le despidiera en el acto. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Sea lo que sea que el otro decidiera, debía acatarlo… No. Cuando Magnus se proponía algo, lo conseguía de algún modo.

—¡Ah, en verdad esta cerveza es riquísima! —exclamó el escandinavo, para luego limpiarse la boca con la manga de su camisa. Por supuesto, en tanto disfrutaba del trago, no se perdía un solo movimiento que realizaba el neerlandés. Así de pendiente estaba de él.

Vincent lo pensó varias veces. Ya le había mentido a Antonio sobre el lugar en donde se hallaba, así que de todas maneras ya no había vuelta atrás. Apagó su móvil y se acercó aún más al danés. Su mano fue a colocarse encima de la rodilla del otro, con cierto temor, pero su compañero la tomó con seguridad para que no se arrepintiera.

—Se supone que debería volver a las once… —Vincent ingirió por completo su cerveza y pronto solicitó otra más. Quizás nada de esto estaba sucediendo y simplemente estaba alucinando o algo por el estilo:—No lo sé… —Un debate interno se abrió en ese instante, ya que no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre que se hallaba a su lado era irresistible. Desde un principio, sabía que habría de tener problemas con él. Con tal sólo verlo, lo había adivinado. Pero le daba igual en este momento. Tal vez, solamente tal vez podría

—¡Ya te dije! ¡Olvídate de eso! Nos vamos a divertir y eso es todo. ¿O no te interesa saber a dónde nos podría llevar esto? —Una sonrisa maliciosa se adueñó de su rostro:—No serías capaz de dejar a un danés que no conoce a nadie solo un viernes por la noche, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, tratando de ganarse la simpatía del otro:—Además, esto será entre tú y yo —añadió.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder, tonto? —le preguntó. Suspiró. No es que no amara a Antonio, porque no dudaba de eso. Pero quizás estaba algo aburrido. Sí, esa la palabra correcta. Había estado con la misma persona desde la secundaria, por lo que siempre había tenido cierta curiosidad de lo que se sentiría estar con alguien más. Aunque en realidad el otro nunca había dicho explícitamente para liarse.

Claro que él se dijo que solamente sería una cosa de una sola vez y luego nunca más.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Vin! —El danés estaba regocijándose por lo que había dicho el otro. Aún veía en sus ojos cierta duda, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto porque sabía cómo disiparla.

—Haz que no me arrepienta, idiota —le pidió y de un solo trago, terminó con su segundo tarro de cerveza.

Mientras tanto, el español había regresado ya a su casa. Dejó sus pertenencias de una manera bastante desganada. Como su esposo no iba a regresar hasta tarde, supuso que no tenía sentido ir de inmediato a cocinar. Por alguna razón, se sentía un poco preocupado por el hecho de que tuviera que quedarse tan tarde en su oficina.

Se tiró sobre el sofá y miró su móvil, pues quizás su pareja le había escrito mientras que regresaba a su casa. Pero no había un solo mensaje proveniente de aquel. Se preguntaba si el trabajo que estaba realizando era tan importante como para no dedicarle un solo sms a él. No estaba deprimido por ello, más bien era la decepción que se apoderaba de él. No entendía cómo era posible que en doce horas no hubiera sido capaz de comunicarse con él.

—Vin, ¿acaso estás enojado conmigo? —se preguntó en tanto su ánimo se desinflaba en el sofá. Miró un largo rato la pantalla de su _Smartphone _como si esperara que ocurriera algún milagro.

Pensó que quizás podría llevarle la cena a su oficina pero de inmediato recordó lo mucho que al neerlandés le gustaba su espacio personal, así que esa idea se deshizo tan pronto como llegó. Quizás solamente estaba teniendo ideas muy raras y no había nada que temer. Después de todo, Vincent siempre cumplía con su palabra, ¿cierto?

Le mandó un mensaje más al neerlandés y se prometió que no lo haría más, el mismo decía lo siguiente: "Espero que no te estés esforzando demasiado. Te amo." Colocó el móvil sobre su pecho como si aguardara una pronta respuesta que jamás llegaría. Tras unos cinco minutos, decidió ir a tomar un refrescante baño, para luego ir a acostarse. No estaba de ánimo para nada más, pese a ser un viernes de noche.

—Vin… —Estaba preocupado, no era algo que simplemente podía dejar de lado dicha sensación que se adueñaba de su pecho. Negó con la cabeza, confiaba plenamente en él. Debía haber una explicación razonable para que el otro no se comunicara con él. Tal vez le habían robado el móvil. ¡Sí, eso debía ser! Con esa idea, fue al baño.

Regresando con nuestro dúo, ya se hallaban tomando su cuarto tarro de cerveza en aquel instante. Vincent estaba mucho más relajado para esas alturas, por lo que su acercamiento al otro era más obvia. Su mano seguía apoyada sobre la rodilla del otro, acariciándola con mucha delicadeza. El danés estaba más que contento con el pequeño avance que había logrado.

—¿Por qué no continuamos con esto en mi piso? —le susurró Magnus y éste, más que nunca, estaba seguro de obtener una respuesta afirmativa por parte del otro:—Te aseguro que será la noche más espectacular de tu vida —le prometió antes de ponerse de pie.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Felices Pascuas!


	8. Sorpresa

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El neerlandés se quedó contemplando un largo rato al cuerpo del otro, quién ya se estaba arreglando para irse. No estaba borracho o al menos, no lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Dejó escapar un suspiro, ese hombre definitivamente era muy atractivo, desprendía una seguridad que resultaba sexy para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él y esa sonrisa simplemente lo deslumbraba.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vas a quedarte mirándome de ésa manera o te muestro mi piso? —le preguntó Magnus. Éste estaba deseoso de que Vincent lo acompañara a su sitio. Estaba más que seguro de que sentía esa atracción que los estaba llamando con cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

El hombre estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera necesario para que fuese con él. Podía ver en los ojos verdes de su jefe que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que deseaba hacer y que tal vez necesitaría un empujón para tomar de una vez por todas su decisión.

Magnus volvió a sentarse a su lado, no le importaba. En tanto consiguiera lo que pretendía, iba a tomarse su tiempo. Le daba bastante igual que estuviera casado. Ese hombre le había llamado la atención desde el momento que aquel ingresó a su oficina. Se relamió los labios y luego sujetó la mano del otro.

—¿Qué es lo que preocupa, Vin? Él no se va a enterar de nada —No dejaba de ver el rostro del otro, en busca de alguna respuesta. Sabía que estaba jugándose el pellejo y que en el caso de que no accediera, podría perder el empleo. No podía darse ese lujo, por lo que estaba determinado a conseguir su noche con el otro.

—No creo que esto sea apropiado —El neerlandés no era siquiera capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirar al otro. Estaba luchando internamente en ese momento. Nunca había estado con alguien que no fuera Antonio y le causaba curiosidad lo que podría suceder entre los dos. El nórdico era un hombre que definitivamente le resultaba tentador.

—Estás en un bar conmigo un viernes a la noche en lugar de estar viendo alguna película con tu esposo. Vamos, Vin. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede llegar a suceder? —indagó:—Mi boca está completamente sellada, ¿acaso crees que se lo contaré a alguien? ¡No conozco a nadie en este lugar! —le recordó antes de echarse a reír.

El neerlandés pronto miró a su móvil. La tentación le resultaba cada vez más atractiva conforme transcurría el tiempo. Tal vez podría hacerlo. Además, solamente sería una cosa de una vez. Eso se prometió a sí mismo. Sólo esperaba que esta decisión luego no le carcomiera por dentro.

—¿Sabes que no he estado con alguien más que no sea mi esposo? —le confesó un tanto avergonzado al danés. No era algo que quería decir en voz alta, pero supuso que si iban a ir a eso, al menos le tenía que advertir ya de su falta de experiencia con otra persona.

—Bueno, podemos hacer algo esta noche para solucionar eso —le respondió el otro, con una enorme sonrisa:—Te prometo que nunca sacaré este tema de vuelta. Solamente quiero una noche contigo —Siguió jugando coquetamente con la mano del neerlandés en tanto le hablaba en un tono seductor. Se relamió los labios, pues ya deseaba probar los del otro aunque obviamente debía contenerse en aquel momento.

Vincent suspiró y se puso de pie, para luego darle la espalda. Por un instante, Magnus temió que el neerlandés decidiera irse a su casa y dejarle plantado allí. No dudó un solo instante y le tomó de la mano, con el corazón en la boca. No, no, no. No podía dejarle allí. Sabía que no podía competir con lo que fuera que el otro sintiera por su esposo pero al menos podía seducirlo.

El tiempo se detuvo para el nórdico. El sudor corrió por su frente en tanto miraba de forma suplicante a su jefe. No podía ni debía dejar que se fuera así. Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance. No le importaba qué. El pánico ingresó en su cuerpo y mente, quizás el otro iba a reportarlo e iba a pedir que se le traslade. Sus ojos celestes, que anteriormente denotaban una gran seguridad, ahora buscaban señales que le indicaran que estaba equivocado.

—¿Vin? —le preguntó. Si pudiera, arrojaría el bendito móvil a la calle para que dejara de pensar en el español.

—¿Qué demonios estás esperando? Vamos a tu piso o lo que sea —le reclamó éste. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de exasperación. Claramente no era la estrella más brillante de la galaxia.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó el danés como si no pudiera creerlo.

El más alto rodó los ojos y luego le dio una palmada por su nuca, como si esa fuera una pregunta demasiado obvia como para responder. Quería largarse de allí y olvidarlo todo. Pretender que era un soltero sin compromiso. Mil y una veces se había preguntado que se sentiría eso y al fin, se le había presentado aquella ocasión. No iba a desaprovecharla.

—¡Entonces vamos! —El danés salió corriendo de allí como si fuera un niño pequeño al que iban a regalarle el juguete que tanto había deseado. Volvió a aparecer aquella sonrisa en la que demostraba total confianza y seguridad en sí mismo.

El otro dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y lo siguió. Era una aventura de una sola vez e iba a disfrutarla. No iba a permitir que la noche se arruinara simplemente por algunas dudas que tenía. Debía olvidarse de él, por unos cuantas horas al menos.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, llegaron al edificio en donde se hallaba el piso de Magnus. Éste estaba tan contento que se le cayeron las llaves de las manos. Por supuesto, también se hallaba nervioso, su idea había sido un éxito y el hombre más atractivo que alguna vez había visto estaba a su lado.

—Te aviso que no es la gran cosa pero estás con el hombre más divertido de la galaxia así que supongo que compensa —Le guiñó un ojo y se apresuró a ingresar al lugar. No daba crédito de la suerte que tenía en aquel momento y sin embargo, planeaba pasarlo en grande.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Antonio se hallaba sentado sobre el sofá, comiendo pizza y mirando al enorme televisor. Aunque la verdad era que le costaba muchísimo concentrarse en lo que estaban pasando en ese instante. En lo único que podía pensar era en su esposo y la razón por la cual no le estaba llamando.

Confiaba plenamente en él pero su mente no dejaba de dibujar e imaginarse distintas situaciones en las cuales Vincent se hallaba. Estaba preocupado, realmente estaba preocupado por él. ¿Acaso no le debía al menos un mensaje para no estar así? ¿Qué le había hecho para que le ignorara de ése modo?

Agarró su teléfono y buscó el número de su cónyuge. Lo miró por un largo rato, sin saber qué hacer en realidad. ¿Lo hacía o no lo hacía? Ya le había llamado varias veces y no había conseguido respuesta alguna. Sentía que su dignidad se la estaba llevando una corriente de viento. Pero, ¿qué más le quedaba hacer?

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de que había otra solución. Quizás podía ir a su trabajo. ¡Sí! Llevarle la cena y ver qué era lo que le estaba ocupando tanto tiempo. La idea le entusiasmó tanto que salió corriendo a la ducha. Estaba cansado pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Le daba igual si a Vincent le molestaba que fuera a visitarlo en su lugar de trabajo. Quería verlo y eso era todo. Necesitaba ver si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo para que pudiera continuar con su trabajo. Sabía que había noches que debía estar todo el tiempo delante del portátil, concentrándose, escribiendo y leyendo palabra por palabra el manuscrito y siempre tomaba abundante café.

Así que eso era lo que iba a hacer. Prepararse, vestirse y además, hacer el mejor café de su vida, porque sabía que al neerlandés le encantaba dicho brebaje cuando él se lo hacía. Estaba sumamente ilusionado, al menos podría verle por media hora y luego regresar, contento de hacer algo más que simplemente contemplar su móvil.

Tras ponerse el abrigo y asegurarse de que el café estaba caliente, se puso en marcha. Llamó a un taxi, porque no se animaba a ir en metro hasta el lugar donde se suponía que Vincent estaba. Su sonrisa iluminaba a quien fuera que se cruzara frente a él, pues no veía la hora de poder apreciar el rostro de su esposo en cuanto lo viera allí.

Incluso se puso a tararear una canción en tanto llegaban al lugar. Su sonrisa se iba ensanchando cada vez más llegaba al edificio. Hacía tiempo que no iba ahí. La última vez fue por una fiesta navideña y tuvo que suplicar a Vincent para asistir, pues éste no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Tras pagar al taxista, se quedó parado un largo rato allí delante del edificio. Respiró profundamente, ya se imaginaba la cara que iba a poner su pareja en cuanto lo viera allí. Sabía que se iba a enojar con él pero de todas maneras valía la pena. Quería darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso cariñoso. Estaba seguro de que eso iba a avergonzarle pero le daba igual. Quería verlo y ése era su único objetivo.

Así que entró al lugar. Pensó que habría más personas, pues se suponía que iba a quedarse a trabajar con otros compañeros. O al menos, eso fue lo que él entendió. Como no veía a nadie que conociera, ni siquiera Ludwig, lo que le pareció extraño ya que éste siempre merodeaba por allí, fue a ver a uno de los guardias que se hallaba en la recepción. Tal vez éste podría indicarle en dónde se encontraba su esposo.

—Disculpe —Estaba un poco nervioso por la emoción. Se preguntaba cuál era la oficina que ocupaba el neerlandés y qué tanto iba a sorprenderse al verlo allí:—¿Será que podría decirme en donde se encuentra Vincent Van Der Hoeven? Es mi esposo y me dijo que iba a trabajar hasta tarde. Quería saber si es que podría guiarme o algo así —le preguntó con esos vivaces ojos suyos.

El guardia estaba desconcertado. Si no fuera porque le estaban filmando a través de las cámaras, se hubiera reído del español. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse y actuar de la manera más profesional posible.

—Señor, nadie está trabajando aquí a menos que su esposo sea uno de los guardias de seguridad —le explicó:—Hará cuestión de dos o tres horas desde que el editor en jefe se hubiera marchado y él suele ser el último en retirarse —añadió. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que acababa de enterrar a ese tal Vincent, sobre todo, con la mirada de tristeza del español.

Éste no sabía qué hacer. No había previsto esta situación. Es decir, ¿por qué Vincent le diría que tendría que trabajar horas extras y resulta ser que no se hallaba allí desde hacía horas? ¿Por qué se le tuvo que ocurrir esta estúpida idea? Debió haberse quedado quieto allí en la sala comiendo pizza en lugar de averiguar que su esposo le había mentido y que no se encontraba en donde se suponía que debía estar. Sentía que pecho se le estaba desgarrando con cada minuto que transcurría.

Dejó el termo con café e intentó sonreírle al guardia a pesar de que ello le significaba un gran esfuerzo para él.

—Para la noche que le espera —le dijo al otro y aceleró el paso para irse de allí. No quería que el otro viera las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir o la manera que las manos le estaban temblando del enojo que en aquel momento estaba experimentando.

En tanto regresaba a su casa, en otro taxi, Antonio se acurrucó en una de las esquinas en tanto observaba la manera en que los edificios y las casas pasaban sin cesar. No dejaba de pensar en que su chico, su novio de toda la vida y ahora esposo, podría estar en alguno de esos sitios y él lo ignoraba por completo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ésta sería la forma en que iba a terminar su noche de viernes.

Tras abandonar el vehículo, se quedó parado frente a la casa que ambos compartían. Se obligó a sí mismo a ingresar a aquel lugar, pues no tenía otro sitio a dónde ir y pasar la noche. Estaba entumecido, realmente no podía decir que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento en particular.

Estaba enfadado con el otro por haberle mentido de aquella manera y dejarlo como un verdadero idiota. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba más que decepcionado y triste. No sabía que estaba haciendo Vincent en aquel momento y eso era lo que más exasperaba. El no saber en dónde se hallaba o quiénes estaban a su alrededor o por qué no se lo había dicho eran las cuestiones que lo estaban matando por dentro.

Suspiró, ya vería que decidiría a la mañana. Ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre si debía confrontarlo o no. Simplemente quería olvidar el asunto, así que tapó el rostro e intentó quedarse dormido.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Reencuentro

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Vincent sabía que estaba en graves problemas. Era ya la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Se quería morir. Estaba tirado en la cama del danés, mientras que éste dormía plácidamente a su lado, con la ropa de ambos esparcidas por toda la habitación. Nunca había estado con otra persona que no fuera Antonio y ahora no estaba seguro de qué estaba sintiendo exactamente.

Era una sensación extraña, que se apoderó del lado izquierdo de su pecho. No se arrepentía, no venía al caso. Pero ciertamente había metido la pata y no sabía si tenía aún tiempo de corregir lo que había hecho. Se preguntaba si Antonio sospechaba de ello. Se tapó el rostro con las manos. Apestaba a alcohol y era más que obvio que había tenido sexo con alguien más.

Miró a su lado, el otro tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Era guapo y divertido, y si no fuera porque estaba caso tal vez… Negó con la cabeza. Se dijo a sí mismo que sería una aventura de una noche y nunca más. No podía apeligrar su relación de toda una vida, solamente porque aquel escandinavo le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza.

Se aseguró que Magnus siguiera durmiendo y se puso de pie. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero por lo que estaba viendo, había sido una bastante salvaje. Se puso de pie, bastante mareado, tratando de ubicar sus pertenencias. Sí, había tenido noches de borracheras con Antonio en varias ocasiones, sobre todo en la época de la universidad, pero ninguna como ésta.

Se masajeó la frente y con mucho cuidado, ingresó al baño para ducharse. Realmente se había metido en un problemón. No es que no le agradara el danés, al contrario, era alguien con quien podría pasarla bastante bien… Si tan sólo no fuera por el hecho de que hacía poco había firmado un contrato por el cual era legalmente el esposo de alguien más.

—Joder, ¿cómo me pude meter…? —Un largo suspiro salió de su boca en tanto trataba de limpiar su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron su abdomen, en dónde el otro había dejado algunas marcas bastante notorias que en su debido momento ni siquiera le había importado, pero ahora no había manera de sacárselas de encima:—Soy un idiota… —Se golpeó la frente contra los azulejos, mientras que el agua caía por su cuerpo.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero se aseguró de que el olor desapareciera por completo. Ciertamente era sospechoso que apareciera todo bañado y limpio, pero quizás el español pudiera aún creer su historia. Solamente tenía que creer él mismo el montón de patrañas que iba a sacarse de quién sabe dónde.

De repente le vino a la memoria, las palabras que le había dicho el danés la noche anterior.

_Cualquiera hubiera dicho que la manera en que Magnus había acorralado a Vincent contra la pared, se asimilaba a la forma en que un depredador deja sin escapatoria a su presa. Ambas manos estaban colocadas sobre la pared, a ambos lados del neerlandés, de tal modo que pudiera disfrutar el aroma que éste desprendía._

—_Apenas te vi, supe que tenías que ser mío —le susurró el nórdico:—Puedo asegurarte de que esto puede ser más que aventura, si eso es lo que quieres —Una sonrisa pícara brillaba en su rostro, completamente satisfecho de sí mismo, de lo que había logrado, del hombre que tenía delante de él._

—_No hagas que me arrepienta de esto —le respondió el acorralado- Ya estaba allí, ¿qué más daba? Simplemente iba a dejarse llevar por lo que sucediera o no. En ese momento, no tenía compromisos y se había desprendido de lo que fuera que su corazón sintiera._

—_Te aseguro que nunca vivirás una experiencia como ésta —le prometió el rubio, antes de aspirar el aroma del neerlandés. No había hombre más feliz que él en ese instante y planeaba disfrutar cada instante que pasaba con su jefe, aunque no volviera a tener semejante oportunidad._

Vincent cerró la regadera y fue a vestirse rápido. Ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse como le gustaba, la prisa le estaba ganando. No quería mantener ninguna conversación con Magnus en aquel instante. No podría hacerlo.

Apenas le dejó una nota al danés, diciéndole que se marchaba y que se iban a ver el lunes. Respiró profundamente, ¿cuál encuentro sería más incómodo? ¿El que iba a tener con su esposo en un par de horas o el que iba acontecer el lunes en su oficina? El sólo pensar en eso ya le hacía doler la cabeza.

Después de ponerse la camisa y la corbata, se aseguró de que aquel estuviera aún dormido. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, conforme ya salía a la calle. Revisó su móvil pero su batería estaba muerta.

—Si tú te lo crees, Antonio lo hará —Se repitió a sí mismo unas cuantas veces, sin importarle que la gente lo estuviera mirando como si estuviera loco. Estaba pensando en la mejor historia que podía darle a su esposo. Seguramente este ya sospechaba, pero conociendo lo ingenuo que podía ser, con un buen cuento que fuera lo suficientemente realista, ya le bastaba.

Lo que Vincent no sabía o no se había percatado era que Magnus había estado despierto todo el tiempo y había escuchado todo lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, el español no quiso permanecer esa mañana en casa. No podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Porque lo único que podía hacer era mirar directamente hacia la puerta, aguardando a que el rubio atravesara la misma. No. Debía estar en cualquier lado menos allí, porque no estaba seguro de poder siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

Apenas terminó de desayunar, se levantó y fue a dar un paseo. A donde fuera., con tal de olvidarse del asunto de la noche anterior. Estaba sumamente arrepentido de haber ido hasta su oficina. Toda la noche, pese a que había intentado dormir, había estado imaginándose con quién podía estar o a dónde se había ido.

No dejaba de preguntarse si el otro simplemente le había abandonado. Cerró los ojos y de repente, sintió que chocó contra alguien.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil! —exclamó esta persona cuya voz le resultaba de lo más familiar.

Antonio no daba crédito a sus ojos. No supo por qué, pero hasta le resultó un encuentro sumamente feliz. Lovino al darse a quién había regañado, se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. O al menos, lo intentó. Recién el lunes se suponía que iba a verlo, pero allí estaba ese hombre.

—Te ves horrible —añadió sinceramente:—De verdad, te ves mal, idiota —Se repitió, más para sí mismo que para el español, porque a pesar de todo, le parecía sumamente atractivo.

—He tenido una malísima noche —admitió y aunque eso era más que cierto, igual sonrió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Pues eso está escrito en tu cara —Lovino quería preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero por otro lado, temía que estuviera fuera de lugar, ya que era su jefe y él era un simple subordinado:—Hay que estar ciego para no ver que algo malo te ha pasado —comentó:—Puedes… —Negó con la cabeza. No se atrevía a preguntar.

Antonio volvió a sonreír y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del otro. Había algo en ese muchacho que le agradaba, aunque no estaba seguro de qué se trataba. Intentó disimular que básicamente el neerlandés le había destrozado el corazón unas cuantas horas atrás.

—Es que no dormí mucho, ha sido una noche muy largo y… —Pero el otro no le permitió continuar con lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

—¡No quiero detalles de esa clase! —Todo lo que Lovino podía imaginarse era que el otro había tenido una extenuante sesión de sexo con su esposo y era algo que ni siquiera escuchar. Se había puesto tan rojo que sus orejas le estaban ardiendo. Pero es que con }a sola idea de pensar en ello, se sentía hasta incómodo:—Nos vemos el lunes —Se apresuró a irse, pese a que iba a la dirección contraria a la que estaba su casa.

Al menos, Antonio pudo sonreír y había algo, bueno en realidad, alguien por quien esperar hasta el lunes. No era de aquellos que realmente disfrutaban de su trabajo, pero cualquier lado era mejor que el campo de batalla que iba a convertirse su casa. Ni siquiera sabía si se lo iba a mencionar a Vincent.

Miró el cielo por un largo rato, necesitaba las fuerzas para regresar a su hogar. Tal vez, podría intentar olvidar el asunto. Quizás Vincent tenía alguna explicación lógica para su ausencia. Quizás solamente estaba nublado por celos, que anteriormente nunca había sentido. Se intentó animar y regresó sus pasos.

Siguió mirando las calles por dónde había ido el italiano. Ya había desaparecido su silueta y no se imaginaba por dónde estaba yendo, pero su sonrisa se había quedado plantada en el rostro. Aquel encuentro tan fortuito le había dado nuevos ánimos, los suficientes para ir a encontrarse con su esposo.

Ya en la casa que compartían, Vincent buscó por todas partes a su pareja. Se sentó en el sofá a meditar y se acarició la frente mientras lo hacía. Le dolía la cabeza por culpa de la resaca y hubiera preferido ir a acostarse, pero no podía dormir sin hablar con Antonio. Apenas se puso a cargar su teléfono y lo prendió, se percató de la gran cantidad de mensajes que Antonio le había dejado y ahora estaba un poco más preocupado que antes.

De vez en cuando, contemplaba la puerta por dónde debía ingresar el español. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se iba poniendo más nervioso. No quería imaginarse por lo que le había hecho pasar a su pareja la noche anterior. Suspiró, quería tomar alcohol para calmar sus nervios pero eso era probablemente mala idea.

Finalmente, el español ingresó a la sala de estar y un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos. Se miraron por un largo rato antes de que uno de los decidió que era suficiente. Antonio se sentó en el sofá contiguo y abrió la boca en repetidas ocasiones, pero no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar o si siquiera quería saber lo que había pasado.

—Antonio, escúchame… —Finalmente fue el neerlandés quién decidió tomar la iniciativa. Intentó aclarar sus ideas en la cabeza, para no contradecirse. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que iba a explicar a su esposo.

—Vin, me dijiste que ibas a estar hasta tarde pero no llegaste hasta esta mañana —Respiró profundamente para no descontrolarse. Sabía que una palabra mal dicha o malinterpretada iba a ocasionar una discusión explosiva entre ambos y no era algo que realmente quisiera que sucediera.

—Mira, me invitaron a esta fiesta de la oficina y sabes que tengo que asistir. No es algo que había planeado hacer, pero tengo que quedar bien con el jefe —Ahora debía rogar que el otro no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas al respecto. Vincent sabía que se había metido en un buen lío y ahora desesperadamente estaba buscando la forma de salir del mismo.

Otra vez, el silencio se apoderó del matrimonio. Antonio estaba casi seguro de que el rubio le estaba mintiendo. No recordaba, de lo poco que lo hacía, que el guardia hubiera mencionado que se hubieran marchado a alguna fiesta corporativa. Sin embargo, según aquel hombre con el que había estado años, eso era lo que había pasado.

Estaba realmente en conflicto. Por un lado, quería saber en dónde realidad había estado Vincent y con quién, además de saber el motivo de tanto secretismo. Pero por otro, quería que el drama se terminara, quería darle un fuerte abrazo y pretender que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Odiaba la situación con todo su corazón.

—Antonio, por favor… —El neerlandés se estaba poniendo cada vez más tenso. Intentó agarrar la mano del otro, esperando que aquello le hiciera reaccionar. Quería alguna respuesta, aunque eso significara que le echara de la casa. ¡Algo! Pero no ese horrible silencio que le ponía ansioso y le descolocaba por completo. La paciencia se le estaba agotando.

—Vincent, ¿me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Me prometes que no me estás ocultando nada? —Sus ojos volvieron a posarse encima del rostro del otro, como si estuviera buscando alguna señal que le indicara de que estaba diciéndole la verdad. El problema era que no sabía si Vincent estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho, fuera lo que fuera o por haber sido tan descuidado.

El mencionado no esperó semejante pregunta, pero ya había mentido bastante, así que a estas alturas le daba igual hacerlo una vez más. Con tal de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, era capaz de hacer y decir lo que fuera necesario. A pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que volvería a meterse en la cama con Magnus si la ocasión se le repitiera.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en ese hombre que le estaba provocando la destrucción de su matrimonio. Respiró profundamente, estaba decidido a pretender que esa noche no había ocurrido. Aunque la imagen del danés desnudo no era precisamente algo muy sencillo de borrar. ¡No! Tenía que recordar que Antonio había estado todo ese tiempo con él y no podía simplemente tirarlo todo por la borda.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Te lo prometo —le respondió en tanto le acariciaba la mano con cariño:—Por favor, olvidémonos de que esto ha pasado. No te respondí los mensajes o las llamadas porque se me acabó la batería —le explicó, aunque era una mentira bastante mala:—Antonio, ¿crees que después de tanto tiempo juntos, haría una estupidez? —le preguntó.

—Yo… Vale —Había algo inquietante en las palabras del neerlandés, como si no le convenciera del todo. Quería gritarle y exigirle explicaciones. Pero Vincent no podía saber que se había ido a su oficina o de lo contrario, pensaría que estaba intentando controlarle o algo por el estilo. Así que quizás con el tiempo, con el correr de los días, podría dejar de pensar en toda esta absurda situación:—Pero la próxima vez, quiero que me lleves a tu fiesta, anda —le pidió.

En tanto estos dos continuaban discutiendo, buscando la reconciliación, un mensaje había aparecido en el teléfono del neerlandés y el mismo decía lo siguiente: _"Gracias por una excelente noche. Nos veremos el lunes."_

Ese lunes no iba a hacer como cualquier otro inicio de semana…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Pasión

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

El fin de semana estaba convirtiéndose en un verdadero infierno, a pesar de que en teoría, habían zanjado el asunto. Antonio realmente se estaba esforzando para pretender de que las cosas estaban yendo a la perfección y que el incidente del viernes por la noche y el sábado por la mañana ya era una cuestión que ya había pasado.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de su boca. Se sentía agotado. Realmente no estaba convencido en las palabras del neerlandés en lo absoluto. A pesar de que Vincent le había asegurado y recontra asegurado de que no había pasado nada que pudiera comprometer su relación, Antonio no dejaba de sospechar de él.

Era tal la tensión que se sentía cuando los dos estaban juntos en una misma habitación que podía cortarse con una tijera. Así de mal estaban las cosas entre ellos. Sin embargo, aunque ello le produjera una gran tristeza, el español prefería continuar con su farsa. Quizás estaba preocupándose de más. Quería realmente convencerse que simplemente estaba viendo fantasmas en dónde no había.

Decidieron que aquella noche iban a recuperar la pasión y por lo tanto, se prepararon para ver alguna película de este estilo por _Netflix._ Antonio había preparado las palomitas mientras que Vincent había estado viendo en el catálogo algún filme que pudiera regresar la chispa que se había perdido.

El español dejó, además, un par de botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa de estar, pues estaba casi seguro de que el alcohol aliviaría la tensión reinante o por lo menos, eso era lo que deseaba creer. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿Has apagado tu móvil, Vin? Recuerda que esta noche es para nosotros y no quiero que te jefe te moleste con tonterías que podrían esperar hasta el lunes —Aunque, en realidad, en lo dicho por el español había un mensaje oculto: "No quiero que tu amante, si es que lo tienes, nos arruine la velada". Antonio se dedicó a acariciar el cabello rubio de su esposo, pretendiendo que no había hecho un ataque pasivo agresivo.

El neerlandés respiró profundamente. Se lo merecía por completo. Estaba listo para enfrentar esas consecuencias con tal de salvar ese matrimonio. Había ignorado todos los mensajes que el danés le había enviado e incluso éste había osado a remitirle correos electrónicos, ya que no le prestaba atención. Sin embargo, Vincent planeaba ser lo más firme posible en su posición. Ya el lunes lidiaría con él.

—No te preocupes por eso, tonto —Dejó que le tocara el cabello a su antojo, pese a que no era del todo de su agrado. Pero no estaba en condiciones de quejarse en ese momento. Finalmente eligió una película ya entrada en años. Sin embargo, su elección era de lo más apropiada teniendo en cuenta la situación en la cual se encontraba la pareja.

Rodeó al español con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con la mano opuesta sostenía la cerveza. Se preguntaba si esta especie de cita con su cónyuge sería suficiente para salvar las diferencias entre los dos.

Sin embargo, mientras que el filme ya comenzaba, se le apareció en la mente la figura del danés. Esa sonrisa encantadora con la que podía convencer a alguien a hacer lo que él quisiera se deslumbraba en su imaginación, por lo que de inmediato, sacudió la cabeza para borrar dicha imagen. No, no podía estar pensando en él estando con Antonio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el español al ver la expresión de su esposo.

—Nada, nada —No podía excusarse con el trabajo, así que tuvo que desviar el tema de conversación tan rápido como pudo, para que el otro no se preocupara de ello. Además, de desviar sus pensamientos del sujeto que había causado la discordia:—¿Te he dicho que te ves bastante guapo en este momento? —le preguntó mientras que dejaba la cerveza a un lado y se dedicó enteramente a acariciar una de las mejillas del hispano.

El otro lo miró con curiosidad por unos cuantos minutos, tiempo que puso nervioso al neerlandés, hasta que finalmente decidió sonreírle. Su esposo no era de esas personas que se dedicaban a repartir cumplidos precisamente, así que ése detalle realmente captó toda su atención e incluso le regaló un cálido beso sobre sus labios.

—Espero que no solamente lo digas porque estás tomando cerveza —bromeó antes de volver a sacudir la melena rubia del más alto.

—No, no —Negó con la cabeza. Aunque la verdad era que por momentos deseaba que en lugar de Antonio, estuviera Magnus. Sabía que era una horrible persona por pensar de ése modo. No entendía por qué pensaba en él, siendo que estaba con el hombre que se suponía que era el amor de su vida.

Se lo había dejado bien en claro a su amante de una noche.

_Ambos se hallaban tirados sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada. Vincent no dejaba de contemplar el techo del piso del danés, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido en menos de una hora. El otro se removía sobre la sábana, sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna. Sin embargo, hablar para él no era necesario, ya que la sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro lo decía todo._

_Magnus se colocó de costado para contemplar el cuerpo del neerlandés. Incluso se animó a jugar con los abdominales de éste, sin pedir permiso. Estaba completamente fascinado._

—_Oye… —La voz gruesa de Vincent cautivó la atención del otro de inmediato._

—_Dime —le respondió. Era absurdo estar tan feliz por una aventura de una noche, él lo sabía. Sin embargo, no le era posible detener esa emoción en su pecho._

—_¿Sabes qué esto es solamente una cosa de una sola vez? No… —Se mordió los labios, pues estaba pensando cómo decirlo sin lastimar al otro:—No podemos repetirlo. Seguramente él ya está sospechando del hecho de que no le he llamado —dijo finalmente, sin animarse a mirarlo a sus ojos._

—_Ya lo sé… —Pero él no quería pensar ni hablar de ello. ¿Para qué arruinar una noche tan divertida con la aburrida realidad? Se sentó encima del otro descaradamente y se arrimó tanto a su rostro, que el neerlandés podía sentir su respiración:—Pero quiero que te olvides de eso. Olvídate de tus obligaciones y simplemente entrégate a mí —Y sin esperar respuesta, devoró los labios de Vincent._

Sin darse cuenta, éste había comenzado a acariciarse los labios hasta que escuchó la voz del español. ¡No! No podía pensar en ello. No podía pensar en él. Tratando de negar lo que sentía en su interior, tomó del mentón a su esposo y lo hizo sucumbir a una ráfaga de pasión que ni él mismo podía entender de dónde provenía. Tan sólo supo que debía de calmar aquel incendio que el danés había provocado en él la noche anterior y el cual se rehusaba a apgar.

En tanto esto ocurría en la casa de nuestros dos protagonistas, cierto danés contemplaba la luz de la ciudad a través de su balcón. No había dejado un solo segundo de pensar en Vincent. Sonrió tristemente, porque sabía que aquel estaba en algún sitio con su cónyuge, tal vez haciendo el amor, tal vez cocinando.

No había dejado de recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No podía dejar de imaginarse a ese guapísimo hombre que había conseguido tener entre sus brazos por unas pocas horas. No le importaba que hubiera sido por tan poco tiempo. Era lo de menos.

—Y ahora me ignoras, ¿no es así? —preguntó al viento, como si éste pudiera trasmitirle su duda al neerlandés:—¿Tan rápido te has olvidado? —Tampoco es que esperaba a que se enamorara de él perdidamente y abandonara a su esposo por una aventura que apenas había durado unas seis horas como mucho.

Normalmente hubiera ido a un bar a conocer más gente en aquella enorme urbe. Sin embargo, no estaba interesado en lo absoluto. Sabía que era absurdo pero era algo que no podía dejar de sentir. ¿Para qué hablar con más gente, si ya tenía a su vida a un hombre tan interesante como lo era Vincent?

Le había enviado tantos mensajes que sabía que parecía un acosador. Había tenido la esperanza de que el otro le respondiera, aunque fuera mandándole al demonio. No obstante, ni siquiera eso había sucedido. Por más que había intentado sonar casual, estaba más que seguro de que el neerlandés, si es que había leído los mensajes, ya pensaba que estaba loco.

Se sentía estúpido, ridículo. Era un hombre de treinta años. ¿Cómo había podido meterse en una tontería sin futuro? Porque, aun si aquello se volvía a repetir, el otro solamente desearía tener sexo y nada más. No sería el dueño de sus pensamientos ni de su corazón, puesto que ellos ya pertenecían a alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo, a quien evidentemente no podía hacer competencia.

De repente, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de tal manera de que incluso la gente que iba pasando por la calle, se detuvo para contemplarlo. Se estaba riendo de su situación, de la absurda situación en la que él se había metido. ¿Cómo alguien con esa edad, habiendo ya pasado por tantas cosas, terminaba mendigando a alguien que estaba casado? ¡Era lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida!

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al interior de su piso. Revisó una vez más su móvil, pero descubrió pronto que el neerlandés no le había escrito. Pero él era de esa clase de personas que insistía hasta reventar, hasta que la otra persona se cansara y terminara por contestarle. Eso era lo que planeaba hacer y le daba bastante igual que el esposo de aquel lo viera.

Apenas terminó de escribir, sonrió. No se arrepentía de nada. Lo envió y luego se arrojó a la cama, para ver una película. Se rodeó con la frazada que todavía contenía el aroma de Vincent y se puso a buscar algo para ver. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia al otro lado, en dónde aquel se había quedado dormido. Sabía que estaba transitando por un peligroso camino, uno que tal vez no le conduciría a lo que él deseaba.

Aun así, no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo.

_No dejaba de contemplar esos ojos verdes ni de besar aquella tersa piel cálida que tenía debajo de él. Su mundo se había convertido en la figura de una sola persona y él era esa persona. De vez en cuando, separaba los labios del neerlandés para poder respirar en forma mientras que sus cuerpos se movían de una forma casi sincronizada._

_Magnus estuvo a punto de soltar algo que seguramente hubiera arruinado el momento y hubiera provocado que ése hombre se marchara sin más. Pero gracias a Dios, éste se percató de inmediato._

—_No lo digas —le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y le estiró del cabello, a modo de juego:—Dijiste que querías divertirte, ¿no es así? Entonces vamos a hacerlo —le pidió en tanto el sudor discurría por su frente._

_El danés se limitó a asentir antes de robarle un beso más. Tenía roda la razón. Planeaba divertirse y aprovechar tanto como pudiera de aquel valioso tiempo que seguramente no volvería a tener en mucho tiempo._

Un par de horas más tarde, el neerlandés se levantó del sofá después de tan apasionado momento. Estaba un poco atontado por decirlo de alguna manera. La confusión reinaba en su mente. No daba crédito a lo que había pasado. No obstante, sacudió la cabeza y se puso de vuelta el pantalón.

Antonio estaba completamente sorprendido. Todas las dudas que había tenido, se disiparon por completo. El hombre del que estaba enamorado, había regresado. O al menos, eso era lo que parecía. El televisor se hallaba prendido, pero en ningún momento tuvo la atención de los dos. Allí, en el sofá, yacía el español, tratando de calmarse. Sus ojos siguieron al neerlandés que ya se estaba retirando.

—¿No vas a quedarte para lo que viene a continuación? —le preguntó haciendo un puchero, un tanto decepcionado por la "huida" de su esposo.

—Necesito refrescarme, ya vengo —le indicó antes de meterse a su dormitorio, agarrar el móvil y encerrarse en el baño.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Quería golpearse la cabeza contra el espejo o lastimarse de tal modo de que la imagen del danés se borrara de una vez por todas de su mente. ¡Algo tenía que hacer! El impulso que lo había asaltado no era precisamente el amor y la atracción que experimentaba por Antonio. Éste simplemente estuvo a su lado y fue su presa.

Luego contempló el último mensaje que le había enviado Magnus. Quería librarse de él. De hecho, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, lo hubiera enviado junto a otro compañero para que lo entrenara. Era tan feliz con Antonio. ¿Por qué tuvo que ceder a la tentación? Se estaba volviendo loco.

El mensaje que le había enviado rezaba lo siguiente: "Si no has pensado en mí, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras responderme. Pero sí lo has hecho, aunque fuera por un breve instante, respóndeme. Por favor." Hasta le hizo sentir un poco mal el tono que el danés había utilizado. Aunque también podría considerarlo una manera de manipulación.

Tras pensarlo un largo rato, resolvió responderle: "Nos vemos el lunes, idiota."

Vincent no estaba listo para lo que iba a suceder ese día.

* * *

Sé que pongo mucho relleno uwu

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes pertenencen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

No estaba entusiasmado por levantarse ni mucho menos por ir al trabajo. De hecho, quería creer que sus ojos le estaban mintiendo y que el reloj estaba adelantado por unas cuantas horas. ¡Lo que daría para que fuera así! Vincent gruñó y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama con mucha pereza. Le daba la impresión de que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su esposo. Antonio continuaba durmiendo, tranquilo, impasible. Lo envidiaba. Respiró profundamente, no quería ir a trabajar. Estaba muy tentado a llamar al trabajo y decir que estaba enfermo, para después regresar a la cama. Sin embargo, sabía que era un lujo que no podía darse.

El dinero, el maldito dinero. Pero mientras que el español no hiciera dinero con su proyecto, era la única forma que tenían para pagar sus deudas y obviamente, el préstamo que había tenido que solicitar. Así que, a regañadientes, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha. Ese encuentro era más que inevitable.

En tanto Vincent continuaba con su rutina, en otra parte de la ciudad, cierto danés estaba contemplando la vista desde su balcón. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era probablemente vista a kilómetros. Le era imposible esconder lo feliz que se hallaba en aquel instante. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse de ése modo? No lo sabía y no le importaba. ¡Era feliz!

Pronto regresó a su piso y se fue a prepararse para el trabajo. Había hablado con sus amigos del pueblo de donde venía. Les había contado absolutamente todo acerca de su jefe, con la excepción de que era casado. Ese era un detalle que no importaba. Bueno, al menos eso no había sido una barrera para que se acostara con él aquel viernes pasado.

Después de arreglarse el cabello y mirarse al espejo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar, se retiró de allí. Cada paso que daba, era uno que le acercaba más a ese hombre que no dejaba de estar en su mente. Le había gustado desde que lo había visto entrar en la oficina. Ni siquiera ese mensaje cortante que le había enviado, había sido suficiente para desalentarlo.

De hecho, hasta le había hecho sonreír. Porque, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que había deseado era una respuesta por parte del neerlandés y eso era exactamente lo que había obtenido. Si no le hubiera contestado, por otro lado, eso sí le hubiera afectado negativamente.

Compró sus rosquillas y café en el lugar de siempre, para luego ingresar a su oficina. Había llegado un poco más temprano, pero la espera le daba igual. Sabía que en cualquier momento, él iba a atravesar por esa puerta. Era cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, así que puso los pies sobre la mesa y se acomodó, mientras que disfrutaba de su desayuno.

Se puso los auriculares mientras que comía una de sus rosquillas. Por ello, no escuchó la llegada de Vincent hasta que éste golpeó su mesa. Éste parecía que no había dormido en un par de días. Sin embargo, pese a su severa expresión, Magnus le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, queriendo que el neerlandés se animara un poco.

Pero éste no le dejó hablar.

—Vamos a dedicarnos al proyecto que tenemos pendiente —murmuró:—Ludwig me dijo que el autor estará en un par de horas, para hablar acerca de sus ideas —Se había prometido que no iba a dar a pie a nada que pudiera malinterpretarse. No iba a caer en ello.

—Sí, ¡me parece perfecto! —Si quería tener su propia oficina estaba dispuesto a aprender de todo: No obstante, pronto quiso insistir en otro tema que le interesaba más:—Vin, ¿qué te pareció…? —Y ahí se quedó, puesto que el otro le miró con cara de que iba a matarlo si mencionaba aquel tema.

—Ese tema murió y no vamos a discutir sobre ello. Fue un error de mi parte y quiero que sepas que no volverá a suceder —le advirtió antes de encender su laptop. Había pensado bastante en ello, más de lo que debiera, estando con Antonio inclusive. No. No era un asunto del cual quería conversar.

La forma en que le había cortado, decepcionó profundamente a Magnus. Pero no iba a darse por vencido. Simplemente iba a esperar a una nueva oportunidad. Era una cuestión de tiempo. Así que continuó comiendo, como si el otro no hubiera dicho tal cosa.

Por otro lado, Antonio ya estaba en su tienda, revisando que las mercaderías, los equipos, los manteles, los utensilios, entre otros, estuvieran en su lugar. ¡Estaba tan emocionado! Bueno, quería estar emocionado. Todavía le opacaba la mentira de su esposo, pero intentaba disimular su desazón, buscando la forma de mantenerse ocupado.

Estaba revisando el inventario, cuando repentinamente cierto italiano ingresó al sitio. Lucía nervioso. Había tanta gente que se sentía un tanto perdido. Por supuesto, se limitó a entrar hacia donde estaba Antonio, ignorando por completo a los de su alrededor.

—Ya llegué… —murmuró, de forma casi inaudible. Aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, estaba ansioso por volver a ver al español. Esa sonrisa suya le hacía sentir un poco más cómodo estando alrededor de gente desconocida. Por supuesto, encontraba un poco irritante que fuera tan alegre, no entendía cómo podía estar así todo el día.

Antonio dejó de lado el libro y se dio la vuelta cuando se percató de la presencia del muchacho. Después de toda la tensión del fin de semana, le alegraba verle. Había estado pensando en Lovino, preguntándose qué podría estar haciendo. Había querido conversar más en aquella ocasión en la cual se había encontrado con él. Ahora se le volvía a presentar aquella oportunidad.

—¡Lovino! —exclamó mientras que le daba algunas palmadas en el hombro:—Espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana —O al menos, uno mejor que el que él había tenido.

—¿Qué se supone qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó. Era evidente que el otro estaba sumamente ocupado y quería ver en qué podía ayudar. Lovino contempló un buen rato a su jefe. Había algo en él que no parecía estar del todo bien. Pero no se animó a preguntar.

—Bueno, ya que es tu primer día… —Se quedó pensando en ello un largo rato:—¿Por qué no sacas todas nuestras "herramientas de trabajo" y las lavas? —le sugirió. Aunque las ollas, los cubiertos y otros enseres eran nuevos, claramente no podía usarlas así como así. Tal vez no era la tarea ideal, pero alguien debía hacerlo.

La decepción en el rostro de Lovino era evidente y estuvo a punto de decirle que no. Pero recordó algunos consejos que le había dado su abuelo y se quedó callado, aunque estaba hirviendo de rabia por lo que tenía que hacer. No obstante, terminó por tragarse el orgullo. El puchero que había hecho era evidente, pero Antonio lo ignoró por completo.

—Es un trabajo bastante importante —continuó hablando el español, mientras que supervisaba los movimientos de los otros empleados:—Ya sabes, sin ellos, no podríamos comenzar a preparar la comida para los clientes —comentó. Simplemente quería darle ánimos. Además, así era como él había comenzado, años atrás, antes de empezar la universidad.

—Vale… —rezongó el italiano y luego miró por todas partes:—¿Y en dónde se supone qué están las porquerías esas? —Aquello se le escapó. Le resultaba bastante difícil esconder su descontento.

—Son esas cajas que están allí —Una vez más, el español hizo caso omiso a la reacción del italiano:—Creo que con eso te mantendrás bien ocupado —añadió entre risas, antes de darle un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Después de darle otras indicaciones, se separaron. Antonio miró su móvil, pensando en enviar un mensaje de ánimos a su esposo, pero después de lo que había sucedido el viernes, estaba dudando y mucho en hacerlo. ¿Y si volvía a ignorarlo? Se quedó ahí parado un largo rato hasta que alguien lo empujó, pues no lo había visto en su camino.

—Qué tonto soy —se dijo a sí mismo y se rió. Era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Iba a darle su espacio. No quería volver a pasar por la angustia de aquel día, por lo que decidió que iba a concentrarse únicamente en su trabajo. Ya conversaría con Vincent a la noche, o eso era lo que esperaba.

La mañana pasó rápido. Antonio continuó con el inventario. Debía tenerlo todo listo para la gran inauguración. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, se distraía mirando a Lovino. Lo recordaba tanto a él, con la excepción de los gruñidos y groserías que a veces se le escapaban, que no podía dejar de contemplarlo. De cierta forma, hasta le parecía adorable. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en ello.

Alrededor del mediodía, Lovino se hallaba sentado en una mesa, tomando un poco de agua, cansado. Había lavado gran parte de los enseres y le dolían las manos. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer semejante tarea. Cerró los ojos por un instante, todavía le quedaban unas cuantas horas más de trabajo. Quizás podría dormir una pequeña siesta antes de retomar su tarea.

—¿Qué tal te está yendo? —Esa voz le despertó y se encontró cara a cara con Antonio, quien le ofreció unas quesadillas, para mitigar el hambre. Éste se sentó frente a él, lo cual puso ligeramente nervioso a Lovino.

Éste pronto desvió la mirada, en tanto devoraba el entremés, pues estaba con el estómago vacío.

—Bueno… —Le mostró el estado de sus manos después de haber lavado un montón de ollas, cacerolas, entre otros:—Podría ser peor, supongo… Son demasiadas, maldición —Se quejó. Respiró profundamente y tomó pronto más del agua:—Pero lo voy a terminar —Aclaró de inmediato, no quería problemas.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! —exclamó el otro antes de mirar su móvil una vez más. Normalmente le hubiera ya mandado otro mensaje al neerlandés, pero por alguna razón, sentía que el mismo iba a estorbarlo. Iba a dejar que fuera su esposo que se comunicara con él.

La decepción en su rostro pronto fue notada por Lovino. Antonio repentinamente había dejado de estar feliz y se percató de que por un segundo se había entristecido. A la mañana no se había atrevido a decirle algo, pero quizás había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Aunque no le interesaban los problemas de los demás por lo general, ni siquiera de sus propios hermanos, algo le decía que el español necesitaba desahogarse. Así que finalmente se llenó de valor para preguntárselo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —le preguntó antes de comer otra quesadilla. Realmente parecía muy preocupado por algo.

Antonio se limitó a reír nerviosamente. No estaba seguro de querer ventilar sus problemas, pero por otro lado, necesitaba conversar con alguien, que no fuera el neerlandés, acerca de aquella cuestión. Se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, pensando en qué debería hacer.

—Bueno, ya sabes… Las típicas peleas de pareja —Era la verdad… A medias:—Tuvimos un mal fin de semana y… —Se mordió la lengua. No podía decirle al italiano que sospechaba que su esposo lo había engañado. Más que nada, porque él mismo se rehusaba a creerlo del todo:—Se fue sin despedirse de mí esta mañana y sigo esperando una explicación —mintió.

—Pues tu pareja es un estúpido —murmuró Lovino antes de levantarse:—Si quieres hablar, ya sabes… —Se encogió de hombros antes de regresar a su puesto de trabajo. Había algo en la conducta del otro que lo hacía dudar. Quizás había más, pero no se animó a confesarlo. Bueno, tampoco era que fueran muy buenos amigos.

Antonio siguió con la mirada al muchacho y sonrió. Tal vez, las cosas no estaban tan mal en su vida, después de todo.

Terminada la jornada laboral, la cual fue más que exhaustiva para los dos, el español le dedicó una sonrisa a su tienda. Estaba a punto de ser inaugurada y ello le daba un soplo de vida. Sus problemas maritales eran dejados de lado por el hecho de que su sueño estaba a punto de ser cumplido. Claro que el préstamo lo había realizado Vincent y era él quién estaba pagando las cuotas, pero de todas maneras, pronto él se haría cargo de ello.

Mientras que continuaba con su contemplación, Lovino pasó por su lado. Éste ya no quería saber más nada de vajillas por un largo tiempo. Estaba agotado y solamente quería regresar a su casa. Sabía que a partir de ahora, el trabajo iba a ser pesado pero no quería pensar en ello. Quería su cama, la comida de su abuelo y nada más.

—Nos vemos mañana, tonto —El italiano le puso una mano sobre el hombro al otro antes de retirarse.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo —le dijo a modo de motivarle, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. El menos respiró profundamente antes de animarse finalmente a decir algo al respecto.

—Si necesitas algo… —Se rascó la nuca:—Ya sabes, puedes llamarme o lo que sea —Dicho esto, salió corriendo de la vergüenza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había mencionado tal cosa. Ahora sí que quería huir.

A pesar de toda la desazón por la cual había atravesado ese fin de semana, quizás estaba comenzando a abrirse una puerta de esperanza. Antonio observó al muchacho alejarse y luego fue a su casa. Pronto recordó que debía regresar junto a él y sus ánimos se le bajaron.

—¿Se supone qué será así desde ahora? —Se preguntó.

* * *

No actualizo desde añares (?), por culpa del trabajo y la facultad. Sorry.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
